Find Myself
by FirewithFire
Summary: "If this is supposed to be wrong I don't want to be right. I can't fight this anymore, I am waving my white flag for none other than Santana Lopez." Quinntana, Faberittana friendship, summary inside. Give it a shot!
1. Prologue I Santana

******SUMMARY – **After they each face an unfortunate turn of events, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel decide to take a road trip, leading to self exploration, revelations and newfound feelings. Eventual Quinntana with Faberittana friendship. Rachel and Brittany will not be a pairing.

First four chapters are part of the prologue, explaining their situation. Basically chapter five will be the actual start of the story. From there on out I will be switching up between Santana and Quinn's POV, maybe Brittany and Rachel later on. Give it a shot!

* * *

**PROLOGUE I: SANTANA**

Two years ago – That's when I knew for sure that I wanted to be a dancer. Even though dancing was something I always loved to do, I always figured… I wouldn't stand a chance in the real world. If it hadn't been for Berry and Hummel I never would have considered pursuing a career in dancing. I was lost, at the time. I knew I made the right decision when I moved to New York, yet I found myself struggling to settle down. Sure, I had a job, as a _kind of _dancer, I guess. Fine, I was a cage dancer. It wasn't exactly how I pictured my future after McKinley. But then again, I never really had a clear idea of what it was that I wanted to do in the first place.

I watched everyone else in glee club chase their dreams. Mercedes moved to L.A. to become a recording artist. Mike went off to become a professional dancer. Quinn was at freakin' Yale. Artie enrolled in some prestigious film school. Brittany even left early to attend MIT. Rachel and Kurt both got into NYADA.

As much I was a bitch to them some of the – sorry, _most _of the time – the truth is, I've always been jealous of them. They knew that there was ninety-nine percent chance that they would not succeed in making it in the business, yet they found it in themselves to keep striving to be part of that one percent.

See I couldn't do that. I was a fucking coward.

Yet somewhere along the way I started to wonder, what if I _did _stand a chance? As much as living with Kurt and Rachel annoyed me a lot of the time, it also inspired me. Seeing them get so passionate about something, it was amazing, really. Not that I'd ever admit that to them. It was Rachel who convinced me to start taking up dance classes at NYADA. I was hesitant at first, but Kurt reminded me that I had nothing to lose. _Thanks for that by the way. _Anyhow, that's when I started to feel… _Alive. _I got back in touch with a part of myself that I thought I'd lost forever. After a few months, I asked for the admission papers. I was still contemplating whether or not I should go for it. It took me a hell of a lot of strength to take the plunge, but I did. I nailed the audition – obviously – and I got into NYADA. Funny how I used to make jokes about whatever it was Kurt and Rachel did there, and now I actually get why they were always so excited. Kinda scary. Guess some of it was bound to rub off on me at some point.

NYADA turned out to be an amazing ride, I even got to dance in some major shows. I was starting to believe that I had a future in dancing. And maybe I would have, if it weren't for that fateful day. A few weeks ago I stayed to rehearse after everyone left. I just wanted to perfect those last moves. NYADA taught me to push my limits, and that's what I did. I wanted to get that one jump right, but somehow when I landed I heard something snap. I still don't really know what happened, all I remember was this excruciating pain in my knee. I knew this wasn't right, and the doctors proved it. They said I tore up my ACL. Basically, I fucked up my knee, and ruined my hopes of becoming a professional dancer.

I used to be afraid to pursue my dreams. Now that I finally decided to go for it, a bunch of idiots in white coats tell me that I _can't_? I don't believe this.

_Fuck._


	2. Prologue II Rachel

**PROLOGUE II: RACHEL**

My dads always told me I was going to be a star. I full-heartedly believed that. I didn't need a boyfriend like everyone else, I was here for me and solely me. I spent all of my life trying to be a better version of myself. Countless days of practice, getting up early, and I was fine with that. It made me who I am today. I saw glee club as a chance to show off my voice, but I never expected to actually learn such valuable lessons. I've always wanted to do everything by myself, not trusting anyone else to get it right. I always "competed" for all the solo's – not that anyone would beat me anyway – but glee club taught me that it's not always about me. It was after this realization that I started to make friends, and I definitely left McKinley in good spirit. Nonetheless, my dreams haven't changed. I'm still a diva and I still get up early every day to rehearse.

Without the dedication I never would have gotten into NYADA. This was the first big step towards Broadway, and I couldn't be more excited. As it turns out, NYADA proved to be quite demanding. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but it was a lot to adjust to. In glee club I was used to being number one, and now I felt like I was just another fish in the sea. Above all that, I felt _alone_. Thank Barbra for Kurt moving in with me. Finally someone I could share my dreams with. Kurt got accepted into NYADA as well, and I was happy to have a friend with me.

A few months later Santana stood on our doorstep, telling us she was moving in. I have to admit, Santana moving in with us seemed like asking for trouble at first. After all, we weren't exactly best friends back in high school. However, I started to find myself enjoying her company. She's been great, and I am happy to have her and Kurt supporting me. I could use all the support I could get when I heard they were bringing back _Funny Girl._ What's that you ask? Only the most _beautiful_ and _brilliant_ broadway show ever. _Period_.

I've never really doubted my purpose in life, I knew I was meant to play the role of Fanny Brice. It was thanks to Barbra Streisand that I knew what I wanted to be when I grew up. She was my Goddess, and all my life I've wanted to be like her.

I got the callback. I couldn't believe it. I immediately started rehearsing, because when I returned I knew I had to blow the judges away. But all of the sudden this rumor started at NYADA, a rumor that proved to be true: Barbra freaking Streisand was going to be one of the judges at this final callback. Surely I'd been hyperventilating for at least an hour, it took Santana slapping me to calm me down. Now I was absolutely sure that I needed to nail this performance. _For Barbra._

Words could not describe how in awe I was when I walked into that room to find the real Fanny Brice staring at me. _Barbra – it's really her_. I sang Celine Dion's _To Love You More_, and I literally gave it all I had. As I finished the last high note, I waited. Nothing could ever have prepared me for what came next. Barbra Streisand told me she didn't like my audition. She said I try too hard, and she didn't think that I was right for the part.

My whole life I've been so sure that this was what I was meant to do. I worked so hard. _What was the point?_

* * *

**Note: **Just for the record, I actually loved Rachel's performance in the finale.


	3. Prologue III Brittany

**PROLOGUE III: BRITTANY**

_You're a genius, Brittany. _That's what Santana told me. She and Quinn were the only ones who never called me stupid.

I'm not gonna lie, my life in high school, it really wasn't all that bad. I was a cheerio, I had lots of friends, and I never had to deal with any major problems, I never got pregnant or anything like that. Most people would probably describe me as bubbly or happy, which I was. But the truth is, I felt like nobody took me seriously. Nobody understood, you know? See I love the way my mind works. I just wish everyone could see things the way I did. But every time I spoke my mind, people just laughed. So I just smile, and pretend it was a joke. But you know what, it's not funny. I know my grades weren't exactly something to be proud of – understatement of the year – and before glee club I actually started to think… _Maybe they're right, maybe I am stupid._ But when I was in glee club, things were different. It wasn't like I'd never seen them before – I mean, we walk the same hallways – but this is where we started to get to know each other. This was the only place where I felt like I could be _me_, without everyone just laughing. I was appreciated, and for the first time in my life, I actually felt smart.

Obviously outside the choir room people still called me stupid, but it didn't matter anymore, because in my senior year, I proved them wrong. We just took the SAT's. And that's when Mr. Figgins told me I got like the highest score ever. So turns out, I really am a genius. People from MIT even wanted to meet me. Yeah, my grades kinda confused them at first, they couldn't believe I did that well on my SAT's. But after they made me take some weird test, they asked if I could get started at MIT immediately. I still don't really get what I did, but I decided to take the offer – even though it was only halfway throughout my senior year. This was the first time other people outside from glee club called me smart, and I didn't know if it was going to be the only time.

I didn't know what my future was gonna look like if I would've stayed at McKinley. I probably would've repeated my senior year again. Right now, I wish I _had_ stayed to find out. MIT wasn't what people said it would be. At least, not to me. Sure the teachers told me I was like the smartest person since Einstein, whoever that is. That was supposed to be a good thing, right? _I guess not. _My roommates made fun of me, and so did the rest of the school, just because I wasn't "typically" smart.

I always thought that smart people weren't like that, I thought they were nice. But they can be just as nasty as some of the cheerios back in McKinley. You'd think college would be different, but it's really not. This time I didn't even have glee club to cheer me up, and I started missing my friends more and more. But they weren't here, and neither was Lord Tubbington. My mom took him to some special farm, said he was lonely without me so she told me he'd be better off somewhere else. As if that wasn't bad enough, the bullying got even worse. I cried myself to sleep every night. I wanted to go home, I wanted my friends, I wanted Lord Tubbington. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I resigned.

So... where do I go from here?

I might be a genius, but _I really don't know._

* * *

**Note: **I tried my best to keep Brittany in character, but I refuse to make her a complete retard (because she's not :). **boringsiot**, sorry I know you were hoping for Quinn, but I promise I'll be posting her chapter later today!


	4. Prologue IV Quinn

**PROLOGUE IV: QUINN**

My whole life I let men define me. It started back in high school. I was head cheerio, so really, it was only natural to date Finn – the quarterback of the football team. I was certain that I had reached the top, every guy at McKinley wanted to date me, and every girl wanted to be me. You'd think that would make me happy right? But I wasn't. It was strange, how you can be surrounded by so many people, but feel so alone at the same time. Don't get me wrong, Finn was a great guy. But what we had… It wasn't _love_. I knew that, yet I held onto him like my life depended on it. Because in a way, _it did_. Without him, I didn't know who I was. When I started dating him I suddenly discovered popularity. I loved that feeling of power, control.

It took me one – big – mistake to lose it all. One night of fun with Puck, and it all started to go haywire. I got kicked out of cheerios, Finn broke up with me, and the only one who stuck with me was Puck. Why? Because I was carrying his child. Even though we tried to make it work, we weren't ready to have a child. I gave Beth up for adoption. Even though it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, I knew it was for the best. Needless to say, Puck and I didn't last long after that.

I was careful about dating, for a little while. It take didn't long for me to start feeling lost. So I claimed my position as head cheerio once again. Sue needed me, and I needed that damn uniform – I needed an identity. Soon I started dating Sam, the new quarterback. Yet again, I let another man define who I was. I was never really satisfied, and at that time, Finn and I reconnected. He made me feel like I was special, and I was the fool who fell for it. To sum things up, Sam found out and of course, we broke up. And it turns out that Finn didn't really want me after all. Truth is, why would he want me? Without my reputation, I was nothing.

Glee club was the only place where I felt like I was actually worth something. Glee club taught me to pursue my own dreams, and I did. They fully supported me when I got accepted into Yale. At the end of senior year, I felt like I could take on the world.

I thought I was done letting men define me, but I couldn't have been more wrong. In my first year at Yale I started dating my professor. I really believed that he loved me. Even though there was a number of things wrong with this relationship – first of all, he was _married. _And second, he was my professor, we weren't even allowed to date. Despite all that, he made me believe that we had a real future together. He convinced me that he'd leave his wife for me. He promised me that he'd propose to me. I was blind. He told me there was only one catch – I'd have to drop out of Yale. Because God forbid he'd lose his job. _Asshole. _You won't believe this, I actually listened to the pig. I dropped out of Yale. And you can only guess what happened, he _didn't_ leave his wife. He _didn't_ propose. He did _nothing_.

I wasn't good enough for him. I was never good enough for anyone. I'm such an idiot.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

* * *

**Note: **Guess where Santana comes in, lol ;)


	5. Sweet Nothing

**Note: **Before I get started, I'll clarify a few things. 'I Do' didn't happen here. Brittana did happen, but I want to emphasize that they really are just friends here. Brittany did date Sam, but they broke up after she left for MIT. No Finchel. Basically, everyone's single and messed up lol. Right, and I'm not going to make Brit and Rachel a couple. A little intro for this chapter... I'm starting out with Quinn's POV. Because of the shit she's been dealing with she's kinda lost touch with everyone. So, here we go.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

It's been about a half an hour since my alarm clock went off. I must've forgotten to reset the damn thing, because really, there was no point in me getting up early. I wasn't in school anymore, and I didn't have a job either. As much as I would have loved to stay in bed and feel sorry for myself, I actually did have to get up today. Because I wasn't a student at Yale anymore, I had to move out of my dorm room. After I took a long shower I started packing the last bit of my stuff. Leaving this place felt kind of two-sided. A part of me was glad to get out of here, to get away from that asshole. I just wanted to forget this whole thing. Yet another part of me didn't want to leave, because Yale was an amazing opportunity. And I blew it.

My roommate helped me move my bags to the car and gave me a quick goodbye hug. We were never that close, so I'd be lying if I said I'd miss her. I thanked her for helping me carrying my stuff, and I took off. I sighed, the thought of having to drive all the way back to Lima was just awful. It was like my car seemed to agree with me, because after only one hour, the engine started making a strange noise. Moments later it stopped running completely.

_'Great,'_ I say to myself.

Luckily I still managed to park the car on the side of the road before it stopped moving. I got out and opened up the hood. I took a quick look before letting out a strangled laugh. Who am I kidding? I know absolutely nothing about cars. I closed the hood and leaned against the side of the car, tapping the door as I'm thinking of who to call. When I looked around I saw a sign. New York wasn't that far away. I took out my phone and scrolled down the contact list.

_Rachel._ I hesitated about whether or not I should call her. It would be kind of weird, since I haven't spoken to her in months. It wasn't like we were in a fight or anything like that, I guess I've just been… occupied. I did hear about her not getting the part for Funny Girl. I feel bad about not contacting her when I found out, but the matter of fact is, I had my own problems to deal with.

I decided to call her anyway. Rachel, Santana and Kurt were the only people I knew who lived nearby. As much I was dreading to face any of them after my screw up, I couldn't stand around here all day. I press call and wait for Rachel to answer.

_'Hello?'_

_'Rachel, it's me, Quinn.'_

_'Quinn?'_

_'You sound surprised,' _I say, even though I am well aware of the fact that my call is pretty unexpected.

_'Well I haven't heard from you in quite a while… What's going on?'_

_'I need your help… My car broke down.'_

I think I heard a sigh on the other end of the line, and suddenly I started feeling a bit guilty. I haven't spoken to Rachel in months, and the first thing I do is ask her for a favor. Some friend I am.

_'Where are you? Kurt and I will come pick you up.'_

_'Somewhere at the Connecticut turnpike, just outside Stamford. Thank you, I know we haven't talked in a while, but I'd really like to catch up with you guys.'_

_'We'll find you. And that would be nice Quinn. See you in a bit.'_

After I hung up the phone I started to dial the number of the towing service. They assured me that they'd be picking up my car. After an hour or so I finally saw Rachel and Kurt approaching me. I have to admit, I was kind of nervous about seeing them again. Surely they'd ask me how I was doing at Yale, and I was in no mood to explain.

As Rachel got out of the car I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

'Hey,' I said as I managed a smile.

'Hey you too.'

'Thanks for picking me up. I really appreciate it.'

Rachel nodded and smiled at me. 'I told you that car was gonna break down at some point,' she said.

I roll my eyes. 'I know.'

'Come on, let's go girls!' Kurt called from out of the window of their car as he waited in the driver's seat.

'I need to get my things first, hold on,' I tell Rachel before I open up the door to my own car.

'Whoa, have you been living in your car or something? That's a lot of stuff.'

I turned around to find Rachel frowning at me. She was obviously confused about why I brought this all with me.

'I'm moving back home,' I confess.

This didn't seem to make any more sense to her, so I knew I had to clarify. I clear my throat before continuing. 'I… I dropped out of Yale.'

I see Rachel's confused look turn into a gasp. 'What? Why?!'

'I'll explain later okay? Could you help me first?'

Rachel hesitated before nodding. For now I was in the clear, she seemed to notice that I didn't want to talk about it. But I knew she'd bring it up again, and I was starting to regret calling her. What was Rachel going to think? Or worse even, what was _Santana _going to think? This was definitely something Santana wouldn't stay quiet about.

I gave Kurt a hug before I got into the backseat, hoping no one would ask me that dreadful question.

'So Quinn…' Rachel starts, giving me a somewhat apologetic look.

I know where this is going, so I quickly try to change the subject. 'How's everything at NYADA with you guys?' I asked. As soon as I say the words out loud, I realize that this might not have been such a good idea. Through the mirror I see Kurt's prim face as he gives Rachel a quick glance.

_Shit_, the Funny Girl audition. 'Sorry Rach, I… I didn't mean to… I heard about what happened.'

'It's okay.' Rachel's answer lacks conviction, but of course I can't really blame her. I've watched her prepare herself for this role all her life. I can only imagine how bad she must feel. To Rachel that role was the whole point of her going to NYADA.

Kurt quickly placed a hand on Rachel's knee to comfort her. Then he turned up the radio. 'How about some music?'

Train's _Hey Soul Sister _came up. Kurt started singing along and it caused both Rachel and me to let out a chuckle. Even though such a happy song seemed just plain irony right now, it was actually making me feel better. Rachel burst into song and joined Kurt. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them chanting along. I don't know what got into me, but I found myself blurting out the lyrics. It was nice, not to think about any problems, even if it was just for a moment.

Most of the ride was filled with small talk, jokes and laughs. I was glad no one asked about Yale yet, but I knew that the question hasn't left Rachel's mind. We _almost_ made to their apartment without the topic popping up.

'Quinn, what happened at Yale?' Rachel asked. _There it was._

I let out a sigh. I knew I couldn't keep avoiding this, so I finally started to explain.

Rachel was the first to speak up. 'I can't believe you did that. I wanna get mad at you, Quinn, why the hell would you drop out of Yale for a guy? You're better than that!'

'I guess not, because here I am,' I reply.

'You we're doing so well, I just – I can't believe you actually did this,'

'Seriously Quinn, this is not okay,' Kurt spoke as he pulled up the car. We had arrived.

'Can we just drop it now?' I asked as I got out of the car. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell them, or anyone for that matter. But it was too late.

Kurt just shook his head, whereas Rachel obviously wasn't finished in her rant. She kept going as we made our way to their apartment. 'No we can't! Remember when you left McKinley? You were so excited about Yale, and you were always bragging about your college life. What the hell changed?'

'I told you, I thought I was in love okay?' I answer her, realizing how ridiculous it must sound. I know I was an idiot. I gave up Yale, for fuck's sake.

'I can't even – I' Rachel seemed to struggle with whatever the hell it is she wanted to say. In the meanwhile we reached the door. 'I still can't believe this,' she managed as we walked in.

'Can't believe what? Hi by the way, long time no see.'

We were in the living room, as I looked over at the couch I saw Santana waving at me. Her comment caused me to feel embarrassed, _what am I doing here?_ I offered her small smile. 'Hey Santana.'

'What were you guys talking about?' She asked as she raised an eyebrow. I would've just said 'nothing' if it weren't for Rachel.

'Quinn dropped out of Yale! For a guy!' She exclaimed before walking away to the kitchen, as if she couldn't handle talking to me anymore. Kurt followed.

This caused Santana to sit up, she looked at me with a frown. 'Quinn, is that true?'

I tried to avoid Santana's gaze.

Santana huffed. 'You are un-believable.'

'Spare me okay,' I snap at her. God, I just got here. Couldn't Rachel at least give me a little time to settle down before starting this?

'Was it that stupid college professor? Of course it was.'

'You don't know anything, so just stop.'

'And _who's_ fault is that?'

I look Santana in the eyes, and I suddenly see the anger. I haven't really talked to anyone these past few months, and Santana obviously blamed me for it. 'I – I've been busy.'

'Busy screwing that nasty old man?' Santana let out a spiteful laugh. 'Typical Quinn, letting yet another guy ruin her life.'

'Shut up!' I yell at her. Even though she's right. I just can't stop.

'Why Q? Can't handle the truth? Seriously, you dropped out of Yale. So tell me, was it worth it?'

I swallow hard. 'Don't –'

'Thought so.' I watched Santana shake her head. Even though – most of the time – we were friends, it was for this very reason that Santana always knew exactly how to push my buttons.

I couldn't stop myself from blurting out, 'What about you? I heard you quit NYADA, did you get scared like you always do?'

Something in Santana's expression changed. I couldn't quite place it.

'You seem to hear all these things, yet you don't even bother for one phone call.'

As I watched her get up, I let out a gasp. She was limping, and I suddenly notice the crutches that rested against the couch. _Oh my god._

'Santana, I didn't –'

'Whatever Q.' And with that she made her way over to the bedroom.


	6. We Used To Be Friends

**__Santana POV**

_'Whatever Q.'_

I make my way to my bedroom. God, if it weren't for these stupid crutches it wouldn't have taken me so long. I can feel her eyes burning a hole in my back. I don't care, though. I carefully put the crutches against my nightstand and slowly let myself sink onto the bed.

When I saw Quinn walk through that door, I wasn't really sure what to think. Part of me was happy to see her, because you know, I miss her. But then another part of me reminds me of the fact that she hasn't called me or anyone else in months. We've all invited her over a couple of times, but lately she never seemed to have the time. She always said she was busy, so at some point we stopped trying. I should've known it was about a guy. No wait – not a guy – an old man. And now it turns out she dropped out of freaking Yale for him? It really pisses me off, more than it probably should and I don't know why. Is it because I hate to see her throw her talent away? Or is it because she actually had a choice in the matter, while I was forced to quit? I had surgery a few weeks ago. It was supposed to make my knee better but the doctors told me I would never be able to fully return to my previous activities. I had to drop out of NYADA.

I can feel myself getting frustrated again, and the increasing pain in my knee is definitely not helping. I look around to see if I can find my painkillers. _Where the hell did I leave them? _Suddenly I spot the little jar of pills. It was on the desk – on the other side of the room. _That's just fucking great._

I get up off my bed and figured, it's just a few feet. I can do that without my crutches, right? I try to hop over to the desk, but I didn't make it very far.

'FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.' I yell as I felt my knee hitting the cold hard ground.

I find myself lying on the floor, still reeling from the pain. _I'm pathetic. I can't even get up._

'Need a hand?'

I look over to see that Quinn just entered my room. I was in no mood to see her, especially not after what she just said. I might not have been so nice to her either, but you know what, I call it like it is. What she said to me… It just wasn't true. Not in this case, anyway.

'I'm fine,' I tell her. Although it's obviously not very convincing, considering the position I'm in and all.

She cocks an eyebrow at me. 'So you're just gonna lie there on the floor all day?'

'I can do whatever the hell I want.' Although lying on the floor all day is definitely not something I want. But I'm not about to crack in front Quinn.

'Don't be so freaking stubborn, let me help you get up.' She reaches her hand out to me.

I offered her a bitchy glare in response, but she didn't even flinch. Reluctantly I decide to grab her hand, because frankly, I really do need her. As she pulls me up I wince at the pain in my knee. Quinn noticed and gave me a worried look. 'Santana are you –'

'I'm fine!' I exclaimed, probably a little too loud for it to be convincing.

I know Quinn didn't believe me, but at least she didn't say anything.

She helps me over to my bed. I still craved for the painkillers, but I was not about to ask Quinn to get them for me.

As I lie down on the bed I see Quinn still standing next to me.

'You can go now, you know,' I snap at her.

'I could. But I'm not going to,' she says with a steady look on her face. 'We need to talk.'

I laugh at her. 'Why? It's not like you bothered to do that in the past few months.'

'That's exactly why.'

I see a rush of guilt flash through her eyes.

'Santana… I'm sorry. I should've called you. I was too caught up in my own world, and I'm an idiot.' She shoots me an apologetic look.

But I'm not about to let her get away with it that easily. 'Whatever. I wouldn't want to have to disturb you while you were getting all down and dirty with your professor.'

After I said this I see her clench her fists tight. Maybe I went too far.

'Look. I'm trying to apologize to you, can you stop being such a bitch?' She replies angrily.

'Oh I'm sorry. The great Quinn Fabray apologizes, let's all bow down and listen.' I know Quinn doesn't apologize a lot, but I just can't seem to stop myself from saying these words. I guess it's always been a dance we do.

'God, why is this such a big deal to you? Why can't you just accept my apology?' She asks me in a loud voice.

And something in me just snaps.

'Why? Because I've been going through hell these past few weeks! I watched my dreams get shattered into tiny little pieces, and there was nothing I could do about it. You know, you of all people knew how big of a deal it was for me when I got into NYADA. You were the one who'd understand. But you just fell off the face of the earth. Turns out you were too busy jumpin' in the sack with your fucking professor. I needed you as my friend and you weren't there! _That's _why this is such a big deal.'

After my outburst, I let out a sigh in relief. I have to admit, finally being able to tell her this did make me feel better. I looked over at Quinn to see her struggle to find words.

'I – I don't know what to say…'

She puts her hand on my shoulder. 'Santana I really am sorry. I should've been there for you. If I would've known...'

I know her apology was genuine. I manage to offer her a small smile.

'So your knee… How bad is it?' Quinn asks me carefully, almost as if she's embarrassed to ask this question after all that time.

'Torn ACL. I'll be able to walk again, but I had to quit dancing so I dropped out of NYADA.'

I could tell Quinn was looking at me in pity before I even faced her.

'I'm so sorry San… I –'

'It's fine,' I tell her.

'No, it's not. I know you're not okay, and I know I should have been there for you, but I'm here _now_.'

I'm still not really over the fact that she wasn't here for me before, but honestly… I didn't want her to leave now either.

Suddenly I hear my phone go off. Just as I'm about to reach for it, Quinn hands it to me.

'Thanks,' I say softly.

_'Britt?' _Quinn's head shot up at hearing her name.

_'Santana are you home?'_

_'Yeah, there's not really anywhere I can go britt.'_

_'Is it okay if I stay over for the weekend?'_

_'Of course, when will you get here?'_

_'Tomorrow morning.'_

_'Okay I'll make sure to get Berry or Hummel to pick you up at the station.'_

_'Thanks San… For letting me stay with you guys.'_

_'You know I'm here for you.'_

_'Yeah… I do. I'll see you tomorrow, love you'_

_'Love you too, bye'_

As I hang up the phone I see Quinn, anxious to ask some questions. 'So you and Britt… Are you guys…'

'No we're not together. It's just that Brittany's been feeling kind of alone, so I try to be there for her you know. She's been staying over here a lot lately.'

'What happened?'

It surprises me that Quinn doesn't know. 'You don't know? I thought you heard all this stuff.'

Quinn shook her head. 'I guess not all of it…'

'She left MIT. The student's there have been really mean to her Q…' As I recall the first time Brittany told me about this, I feel myself getting angry. If I would've known back then I would've kicked all of their asses, or as I prefer to call it, go all Lima Heights on them.

'Anyway… She couldn't take it anymore, so she resigned.'

'I – I can't believe I missed all this…'

I just shrug.

'I really am the worst friend ever.'

As much as I would have loved to just say 'yeah you are', I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew how sorry she was, and I didn't want to make her feel worse.

'Stay over for the weekend,' I offer her. 'You can talk to britt, I'm sure she'd love to see you.'

I really do think Brittany would be psyched to see Quinn. Not everyone blamed her as much I did.

Quinn smiled at me. 'I'd like that.'

'Quinn, Santana!' I hear Rachel's voice coming out of the living room. 'I'm making coffee, do you want some?'

A moment later I see Rachel's head pop up at my door. 'Don't get me wrong, I am still mad at you Quinn. But you're our guest so I feel obligated to offer you a beverage.'

'How nice of you,' Quinn replies. 'And why yes Rachel, I'd love some coffee.'

'I'm good,' I tell Rachel. I don't drink a lot of coffee lately. I usually needed it to keep up my energy, but right now with my knee I can't really do much anyway.

'Okay,' Rachel answers as she gives me a sympathetic smile before making her way back to the kitchen.

Quinn watches Rachel walk away and then looks back at me. 'Sometimes I still can't believe how nice you guys are to each other.'

'A lot has changed since high school… Once you get used to her, she's alright I guess.' Quinn was right, sometimes even I found it hard to believe that I got along with Rachel so well now. She and Kurt took care of me when I just got out of the hospital after my knee surgery, and let me tell you, I was a straight up bitch to them. Yet they stuck by me, and Rachel even still helped me when she was depressed about her Funny Girl audition. How times have changed…

'I never thought I'd hear Santana Lopez admit she likes Rachel.'

I roll my eyes at her. 'Don't even.'

We both let out a laugh.

'I missed this. Just us hanging out, you know.'

'Me too,' I admit.

I look over to the door to see Rachel walking in, she offers Quinn her coffee. 'So you guys are okay now?'

I give Quinn a quick glance before nodding. 'I think so.'

'Good because if I would have had to deal with a cranky Santana all day, I blame you Quinn.' She points at Quinn with as she squints her eyes at the girl.

'Santana's always cranky, she just can't help it.'

'Quinn if that's still part of your apology, it's not helping.'

I offer her a mean glare but she just smiles and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

Damn it I can't stay mad.

'So Quinn, do you have to leave soon or are you staying over?' Rachel asks.

'I asked her if she wanted to stay over for the weekend,' I answer for her.

Quinn nods. 'My stuff's already here anyway.'

'Hey Rachel, that reminds me… Brittany's coming over tomorrow, think you can pick her up? I mean I would but…' I say as I point at my knee. Okay, I've been using it as an excuse for a lot of things lately, but I can't drive, honestly.

'Sure. But hold up, we don't have enough places to sleep if Quinn and Brittany are both staying over.'

'Yeah we do, Kurt's leaving for L.A. tomorrow with Blaine remember?' I remind her.

'Oh right, how could I forget. Well I guess that's solved then.'

Quinn still looks somewhat surprised. 'Why are they going to L.A.?'

'Well it's almost summer, they're visiting Mercedes for the holidays and figured they could just hang out there you know, spend some quality time together,' Rachel answers.

'Sounds like a great idea…' As Quinn said that we all take a moment to ourselves, realizing how much we could each use a break.

Rachel suddenly looks up with this weird look on her face. 'We could…' she starts.

'What,' I say.

It's like that one word scared her off.

'No never mind…'

'Spill it Berry.'

Quinn and I both look at Rachel as we wait for her to start talking.

A big smile starts to spread across her face. 'Well… We could get away too… I know we all could use a little time off.'

'So what are you suggesting?' Quinn asks.

'I don't know, maybe something like a road trip. It would be so much fun!'

I roll my eyes. 'God I knew we shouldn't have watched Thelma and Louise last night. Now you're full of crazy ideas.'

I waited for Quinn to jump in and back me up on this, but her answer surprised me.

'Actually, I don't think this is such a bad idea… I kinda like it.'

'Q are you serious?' I can't believe that Quinn of all people would be okay with going on some random road trip.

'Well Rachel's off from NYADA for a while for the holidays. And you and I don't have school or jobs, so honestly, what's holding us back? We can ask Brittany to come. If she's been feeling alone she's gonna love this.'

I want to argue with her, but the truth is, she's right. I sure have nothing better to do. And Brittany would be ecstatic.

'Come on Santana,' Rachel pleads.

'I'm with Rachel on this one. Besides, this is my chance to make up for lost time, I can't do that if you're not coming.'

I let out a sigh. 'Fine. But I'll ask Britt first when she gets here, if she's not coming, I'm not coming.'

I catch Rachel and Quinn exchanging a look. I know they're pretty sure that it's a done deal. And they're probably right, there's no way Brittany would say no to this.

So I guess we're going on a trip.

* * *

**Note: **So how about it? Is it worth continuing?

PS: **whatsvinyl** sorry about the relatively short chapters, they're short because I write them inbetween homework. And I'm obviously still writing my other fic :) Right, almost forgot, Santana was about to finish her second year just like Brittany, Rachel's in her third year and so was Quinn (but she was running behind anyway because of the whole being busy with the professor thing). I actually don't really know how long college takes in the US, since I'm from the Netherlands..

Anyway, I wish you all a nice day.


	7. C'Mon

**Note: **I will be switching to Rachel and Brittany's POV as well, but for now I just wanted get back to Quinn's.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

It doesn't happen very often that I agree with Rachel, but this road trip actually seemed like a good idea. I mean, it's not really something I'd normally do… But right now, getting away from it all just sounds great. I don't know where we're going, and honestly I don't really care. This trip is a perfect chance to forget about everything. I know I can't run away forever, but at least for a little while… Right?

Rachel's on her way to pick Brittany up, leaving me alone with Santana. As I'm sitting on the couch I see Santana making her way over to the kitchen. Every time I see her move around with those crutches I feel my heart aching for her. I know it wasn't easy for her to make the decision to go to NYADA. She acts all tough but the truth is, she gets scared. And now she finally decided to chase her dreams and _this _happened. It's not fair.

I should have been there for her. If I would've called, just once… And Britt, god I had no idea. I can't believe I missed so much, and all for that fucking pig. I can't believe I was in love with that man. Why do I always fall so fast? Is it because they always seem to say the right things? Because they make me feel like I'm worth something? Am I just that gullible? I just can't seem stop myself from screwing up, over and over again.

'Goddamnit!' I hear Santana yell as she breaks me out of my thoughts. I get up and rush over to the kitchen.

'What the hell are you doing?' I see her trying to climb up a chair to reach the top cabinet. God, she is so stubborn.

'I wanted to get the damn sugar. Fucking Hummel put it in the top cabinet, I just need to –'

Before she could attempt to crawl onto the chair I move over to her to pull her back.

'Stop it! You can't do that,' I say as I ease her down. I know she wanted to fight me but even Santana knows that wouldn't have been a good idea.

'I can't do shit Q, I'm sick of it.'

'Santana…' I take her hand and she looks at me as if she's surprised that I'm still here. I need to prove to her that I'm not going to leave her again. Yet another reason why Rachel's idea was a good one.

Suddenly we both look up as we hear the front door open.

'Guess who I brought home!' Rachel called.

A moment later Rachel marches into the kitchen, followed by Brittany.

'Brit!' I run up to her and pull her into a hug.

'Quinn, I missed you.'

I pull away to face her. 'I know, I missed you too.'

She nodded and walked over to Santana, who now sat down on the chair. Brittany bends over to hug her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She turns back around to face me. 'Quinn, how long are you staying for?'

So Rachel didn't tell her about our plans yet, guess she wanted to wait 'til we were all here. 'Ehm…' Before I could make out a response Rachel interjected.

'We wanna go on a road trip!'

I look over at Rachel and she has the biggest smile on her face.

'You are way too excited,' Santana replies, frowning at Rachel.

'A road trip?' Brittany looks pretty confused.

I hear Santana let out a sigh. 'Yeah, Berry suddenly got this crazy idea about us going on a road trip together. You know, for the summer.'

'Oh my god. I'm totally down.' I guess Brittany shares Rachel's enthusiasm.

I catch Santana rolling her eyes, she knows this means she has to come. 'So Lopez, no backing out now,' I tell her.

'Wait, you didn't want to come?' Brittany asked.

'Well… I don't know, it's just kinda out of the blue brit. And besides, I'm stuck in these freakin' crutches, I'd only be dragging you guys down.'

Rachel walks over to Santana and rests her hand on Santana's good leg. 'You won't. It wouldn't be any fun without your snarky remarks anyway. I promise, we'll have a good time.'

I can see Santana still has her doubts, so I try to convince her. 'Rachel's right, it wouldn't be the same without you. And what exactly were you planning to do if you stayed at home by yourself?'

'I don't know. Probably burn all Rachel's Broadway DVD's.'

'Hey! There's no way I'm leaving you here alone now.'

Santana rolled her eyes. 'Come on you've seen them all like a gazillion times, I can't take any more of it.'

'It'll be cool,' Brittany interrupted. She was obviously still taken by the idea of a road trip. 'We can all spend time together, just like we used to!' As Brittany said this she gave me a quick glance. I know she was referring to our McKinley days. We've always been friends, but since senior year it did get harder to keep in touch. Although I have to say, we did a pretty good job at it. I mean, until a few months ago…

Suddenly I notice a smile on Santana's face. She tried to contain it, but nonetheless it was a smile. 'Guess I don't have a choice.'

'Well you do have a choice. But you'd be missing out,' I say, but as I do I realize we still don't even know where we're going.

'On what exactly?' She asks with skeptical look on her face.

I just shrug awkwardly, since I don't really know how to answer that. But apparently Rachel did.

'She's right, you'd be missing out on a lot. I have this whole thing planned out, let me just get my map –'

And before we knew it, Rachel was gone like the wind. Santana, Brittany and I all exchange some confused looks.

'What is her problem,' Santana said as she raised one eyebrow, staring at the door that Rachel flew out just a few seconds ago.

'This is gonna be good,' I say, but I'm not sure yet if I mean that in a sarcastic way or not.

'I don't care where we're going, as long as it's with you guys.' Brittany looks at both of us with a sweet smile. I'm starting to understand how lonely she's been at MIT. She missed her friends… But we weren't around. So of course this road trip probably meant the world to her.

'Yeah, you're right,' I tell her as I pull her into another embrace.

'Okay! It's gonna be freakin' amazing! Let me show you guys what I planned.' And there Rachel was again. She rushed to the kitchen table and put down the map.

'So I was thinking we could start off making our way to Montauk, and you know, explore the city and just see what the place has to offer. I hear it's pretty good. After that, we can drive up to New Hampshire, my uncle has a cabin out there. We could do the whole sitting by the fire place thing, you know, talk to each other all night, all of that.'

Brittany watched Rachel explain, and as she did I saw some of Brittany's old sparkle return to her eyes. When she walked in, she… I don't know, she smiled but she still looked sad, if that even makes sense.

'Oh right, and Kurt said he knew someone with an RV. He said he was willing to rent it to us for a very reasonable price. This way you won't be too uncomfortable Santana.'

Santana smiled at Rachel. I swear to god, if I didn't know any better I'd think she's actually getting excited. But I know there's no way she'd ever admit that.

Rachel continued to point at the map. 'Next, we go to the Adirondacks mountains. It's really beautiful out there! Also I heard there was this drive in theatre, how cool is that?'

'Drive in theatre? That's very… retro…' Santana mumbled.

'Shut up, I think it's fun.' I liked the idea of a drive in theatre. Finn once took me to one when we were still dating, it just had a certain charm to it.

'Right. Well after that we're not that far away from Lake Ontario. We could follow the seaway trail, and wait for it… See Niagara Falls.'

Brittany looked up at Rachel. 'I've always wanted to see the falls.'

I had to agree. 'That does sound pretty amazing.'

Even Santana had to admit, it was a great idea. 'Not bad Berry… But hold up, when the hell did you figure all this out?'

Rachel's smile grew even bigger, if that's even possible. 'I was so excited about the idea, I just couldn't sleep so I stayed up late trying to figure out where we could go.'

I wasn't surprised, once Rachel had an idea she would always get carried away. Thank god she did though. 'Definitely worth it, I can't wait. When are you gonna be off from NYADA?'

'Next week.'

'Hummel's gonna be so jealous.'

'This summer…' Brittany started. 'Is going to be awesome.'

_Without a doubt._

* * *

**Note: **A thank you to Joylinda for the Niagara Falls idea! I don't really know if the rest of the trip even makes sense... I'm not from the U.S. but I tried so bare with me :) I'm just gonna continue this for now, because I think it'll be fun to write. One last thing, anyone have any ideas for the next POV? Back to Santana, stick with Quinn or move over to Rachel or Brittany?

Anyways, have lovely day/evening, wherever you're from!


	8. Paradise By The Dashboard Light

**Santana POV**

_Today's the day._

This road trip is really happening. I still can't believe I agreed to come with, the past few days Rachel's been driving me crazy with ideas. I don't know, I'm just not as enthused as the rest of them, and when Rachel mentioned that hiking tour… God, the pity looks I got. I told her it's okay, but I can't help but feel like I'm only gonna be standing in the way.

'The RV, it's here!' I hear Rachel call.

'Great!' Quinn replies as she collects her bags and carries them outside.

I take a look at my own bags, and I realize I can't even carry them to the RV. I let out a sigh, and Brittany seems to have noticed my little problem.

She walks over and smiles at me. 'Come on San, I'll help you move your stuff.'

'Thanks brit, I'm sorry I just –' Before I could finish my sentence Brittany cuts me off.

'It's okay.' She picks up one of my bags and starts pacing to the door. 'You should start moving though, I'm not going to carry _you _outside just so you know,' she says before walking out.

I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Brittany carrying me, she just always knows how to cheer me up. As I smiled Quinn walked back in.

'It's good to see you smiling.'

I just shrug. 'Why, because usually I'm such a pain in the ass?'

'Well I can't argue with that…'

_Should've seen that one coming. _

'…But that's not what I meant. I know it's been tough on you, and it's just nice to see you smile like that again.'

She took my hand and somehow I feel comforted. I just wish she was here earlier when everything went down.

Suddenly we hear Rachel practically stomping into the living room. 'Would you guys hurry up? We don't know if we're gonna get stuck in traffic!'

'Calm your tits Berry, we have all summer remember?' I scowl at her.

'Okay Brittany might not carry your ass outside, but _I_ will if I have to.'

She gives me this angry stare, and I can't really tell if she's kidding or not. However I'm not gonna risk it either way. 'Fine, just gimme a minute.'

Even a minute seemed to be too much for her, but I guess she decided to leave it at this. She nodded and walked back outside.

I look to the side to see Quinn hide a smile, she's always pretty amused with the interactions between Rachel and I.

I'm about to move over to pick up my last bag before Quinn steps in front of me. 'I'll get it.'

'Thanks,' I tell her as she grabs the bag and takes it to the RV.

Even though it was a nice gesture, I'm getting tired of always needing someone's help. I can't even get the fucking sugar without Quinn having to get it for me. I guess the bright side is that the doctors told me I could get rid of the crutches in two weeks. I'll probably still be wobbling around like a penguin, but it's… _something._

I make my way outside and I see Quinn and Brittany lifting the last few bags into the RV. Obviously Rachel's already sitting in the driver's seat, tapping the window as she mouths me to 'hurry up'.

As I enter the RV, I have to admit, Rachel's gotten us a pretty sweet deal. It did look pretty comfy, there were four seats in the back, and there was even a bed. It sure as hell looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did on the outside.

Quinn crawls into the back and takes the seat next to me. I wait for Brittany to get in too, but she decided to sit out front with Rachel. I almost forgot, she loves sitting in the front seat.

Rachel turns around and faces me with a smile on her face, apparently content that I'm finally here. 'So are you guys ready for the best road trip of your life?'

We all nod at her. 'Let's get on the road then!'

And with that we took off.

As we're passing through New York City, I remember how amazing this place is. I remember moving here – in a pretty unexpected way I might add – and just feeling that… _Click_. In an instant, I knew this was my city. It was where I belonged. Nowadays I'm not so sure about that anymore. I came to dance, even though I needed some help from Rachel and Kurt to make me realize that. But what am I supposed to do when I can't dance?

'What are you thinking about?'

I look up to find Quinn staring at me.

'Nothing I have to worry about right now,' I reply as I let out a defeated sigh.

It probably didn't take much for Quinn to figure out where my thoughts were. 'It's gonna be okay, you know. You'll be able to walk again, and you can do so much more than just dance, you –'

'Can we not do this now Q?'

'Fine,' she replies with a somewhat hurt look on her face. I didn't mean to sound mad or anything like that, it's just, I can't right now.

'I'm here for you, if you want to talk though,' Quinn adds.

I nodded and managed a smile.

'Hey,' Brittany calls over. 'We should play a game or something.'

'Like what?' I ask her.

'I Spy?'

I see Quinn lifting her eyebrow at this. 'We're on the move, that's gonna be kinda hard unless we just pick things inside the RV.'

'Right…'

'My dads once taught me a fun version of the license plate game,' Rachel joins in.

'Yeah? What's that,' I ask.

'Well someone reads the letters on a license plate out loud, and we each have to make up a sentence or something. For instance, that one over there… LFA, could be… Love furry animals.'

Brittany's eyes light up. 'So cute.'

I take a moment to think of something. 'Love firm ass,' I state with a smirk on my face.

I can tell Quinn's rolling her eyes. 'Of course you do.'

She looks over at me and I playfully raise my eyebrow in response. She just smiles and shakes her head at me.

Rachel sighs. 'Well… I can see you understand the game. How about some new letters?'

'That one… BLC,' Brittany says as she points out the window. She pauses for a moment to think. 'Bunny's like carrots.'

'Brittany loves chocolate,' Quinn follows.

'I do,' Brittany says with a smile.

'Berry looks corny,'

'Say whatever you want, I know you love me deep down,' Rachel replies.

I catch her looking at me through the mirror, she smiles at me and I subtly blow her a kiss. Yeah, I can't really deny that I've grown to love her. Even though we make snarky remarks at each other all the time – well mainly I do – we've become pretty good friends over the past two years.

We continued the game for at least an hour before we got bored with it. I had to run out of witty remarks at some point.

Suddenly I hear a very familiar song come up on the radio.

'Hey, turn it up,' I tell Rachel.

_It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, hold tight! C'mon, hold tight!  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

We all burst out singing, it was just like Nationals a few years ago. As the song ended we all couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Rachel was the first to speak. 'I can't believe it's been so long.'

Quinn nodded. 'Think it must've been the best day of my life. Who would've thought that we'd actually win Nationals?'

A grin starts to form on my face. 'Not vocal adrenaline.'

Brittany let out a chuckle, 'We totally kicked their asses.'

We all let our thoughts drift off to that moment again – _that moment_ when they announced us as the winners. It really was the best feeling ever, we finally won nationals. It was like all our hard work paid off, and it was just a perfect way to end senior year.

'Are things ever gonna be that good again?'

We all give Brittany a sympathetic look. I want to tell her that it will, but the truth is that I'm asking myself that same question. I look over at Quinn and I can tell I'm not the only one thinking about this.

Rachel rests her free hand on Brittany's leg to comfort her. 'We're gonna be okay,' she looks over at me and Quinn through the mirror. 'All of us.'

I always admired Rachel's positivity, we'd be a pretty depressing bunch without her.

Quinn lets out a sigh. 'I hope you're right Rachel.'

* * *

**Note: **So off they go! I decided to stick to Santana and Quinn's POV's for now. How was the chapter? I know it's a bit short, but this way I can update more often :)


	9. Many The Miles

**Quinn POV**

We've been driving for about an hour and a half now, and I still can't stop thinking about what Brittany said. We might be gone for the summer, but we all have to return to our lives at some point. And I don't know where to go from there. I don't think any of us knows really, except maybe for Rachel. Things haven't been easy for her after her audition, but she believed in herself enough to stay in NYADA. I just wish I had the confidence to be more like that. _Who would've thought back in high school I'd be jealous of Rachel Berry?_

'I'm hungry,' Brittany said.

'We haven't even been on the road for two hours Britt,' Rachel replied.

As much as that was true, I had to admit, I was feeling pretty hungry myself. We did have snacks in the RV, but I was kinda craving for a nice warm meal. We left New York in the afternoon, but I was so busy packing that I forgot to think about lunch.

'Rach we could stop for a bite. We're not in a hurry right?'

'I guess. How about you Santana? Wanna grab something to eat?'

Santana looked up at Rachel who gave her a quick glance over her shoulder. 'Sure,' she replied with a somewhat forced smile. I could tell that something was bugging her, but I decided to let it go for now. She's made it pretty clear that she wasn't ready to talk about it.

About ten minutes later we stopped. I looked around and it felt like we were in the middle of nowhere. There was no big city or buildings and people everywhere, just a 7 eleven and a little restaurant. I suddenly think back at the sleepovers at Santana's in high school. We watched horror movies to scare our self shitless, and we always ended up staying up all night. I can't tell you how many times I dreamed about getting deserted in a place like this, and then some old creep at the counter turns out to be some psycho killer.

'Q, you coming?'

Santana had already managed to get out of the RV as she was waiting for me to follow. Brittany and Rachel already started walking.

'Yeah, sorry. This place, it just reminds me of the horror movies we used to watch at your house…'

Santana smiled at this. 'I remember, you were always so scared.'

I frown at her. 'Me? What about you? I remember you hiding under the blanket,' I say as I point at her.

Suddenly her expression changed. 'I… was just cold. That is all.'

I look at her in disbelief, but before I could make a comment she turned around and motioned for me to come along. 'Come on let's get inside.'

I just smile and roll my eyes, which is probably why she turned around in the first place. I'm pretty sure she hoped that I'd forgotten about the blanket.

As we walked in we were greeted by a tiny asian man. Well, at least that wasn't like in the horror movies. We all smiled at him as he led us to our table.

We placed our order and suddenly Rachel looks at me, once again with this huge grin.

'I can't believe we're really doing this. It's so wild.'

Santana frowns at her. 'The only wild thing about this so far is the freakin' menu card here. Have you seen the crazy shit on there?'

We all let out a laugh before I answer. 'It'll be fine. I think.'

'I sure hope so. It'd be a shame if we died before even reaching our first destination.' Santana looks at Rachel as if to tease her.

'Hey, don't you dare! I did not spend all this time planning this trip just for you guys to ruin it all,' Rachel replied before a smile gradually appears on her face.

'Now I'm scared to eat.' Brittany gives me a worried look.

'Brit you're not gonna die,' I assure her. 'The food's probably… Lovely.' _I think._

We all spend the next five minutes debating whether or not it's safe to eat the food here, but when it finally gets here it actually does look pretty good. And served pretty fast too. Not that I'm surprised, the only other people in this place are the owners and some old couple sitting over by the window.

'So Rach, did you have a good week at NYADA?' I ask her.

'Surprisingly, yes. I actually got offered to help out in vocal class next year.'

'That's great!'

'So you're gonna be like a student teacher?' Brittany asks.

'Yeah, I'm pretty excited.'

Santana smiles at Rachel. 'You're gonna be great, I mean, you already love to boss people around anyway.'

Rachel simply shrugs it away. 'It's only in their best interest. Just so you know, I'd be happy to teach you guys any day.'

'I have no doubt,' Santana replies.

'I'm good,' I tell her.

'San, aren't you gonna eat?' I hear Brittany ask. I look over at Santana's plate and I notice she hasn't even touched her food.

'I'm not that hungry Brit. You can have some if you want.'

Brittany gladly raises her spoon to scrape some pieces of chicken off her plate. Guess she's not scared of the food anymore.

'Santana, you okay?' I ask her.

She nods. 'Yeah I told you, I'm just not that hungry.'

Something was still off, and I saw that Rachel noticed too.

'Brit, how's your mom?' I'm pretty sure Santana just tried to change the course of the conversation.

Brittany looks up and swallows a last piece of chicken. 'She's fine. Well… She's still not happy about me dropping out of MIT, but…'

Santana lifted an eyebrow. 'She understands though, right?'

Brittany shrugs. 'I guess.'

'Any idea about what you're gonna do now?' Rachel asks.

She shrugs again. 'I don't know… I just thought I'd stay at home for a while.'

'Home sounds great,' I hear myself think out loud.

An awkward silence passes. Rachel watches us as we let our heads hang down in defeat. 'Stop this,' she starts. 'You guys are not gonna spend the rest of your life stuck doing nothing, not when I know you can do better.'

This causes us all to look up, well, except for Santana.

'That's easy for you to say.'

'Santana…' Rachel reaches out to her but she backed up.

'It's fine, I just, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.'

She grabbed her crutches and walked away. Rachel, Brittany and I each exchange some worried looks.

'I didn't mean to upset her…'

'It's not your fault,' I tell Rachel. 'I'm gonna see if she's alright,' I get up and walk to the bathroom.

As I enter the bathroom I see Santana leaning up against the wall next to the sink.

'Go away Q,' she snaps.

I grab her hand. 'No, I'm not going away, not this time. Just… Talk to me.'

Santana just shakes her head at me.

'Please,' I pleaded. 'You're not the only one struggling, you have us.'

She looks me in the eyes. 'Quinn there's a difference between you and me. You chose to drop out of Yale. I didn't choose to quit dancing, and it's all I wanted to do.'

I moved over and leaned against the spot on the wall next to her.

'If it makes you feel any better, that makes me the idiot right?'

I think I saw a smile appear.

'It does,' she said softly.

I give her a small smile before letting out a sigh.

'Q,' she started.

'What?'

'Why'd you do it?' She looks to the side to face me. 'Why did you drop out of Yale for him?'

'I don't know…' It was all I could manage.

'What was so special about that guy?'

'He wasn't special… It was just… He made me feel like I was.' It was more of the truth than I thought I'd ever be willing to share.

Santana nods before letting out a small laugh. 'We're so messed up.'

'Think we should pay a visit to Ms. Pillsbury when we get back,' I add.

We both laughed. Here we are, both in a shitty situation, yet we're making fun of ourselves.

'I don't think she has a pamphlet that says _Wanted To Become a Dancer But Fucked My Knee, Now I Can't Even Beat Master P in a Dance Off._'

'What about _I Dropped Out of Yale Because I Slept With My Professor and fell in Love with Him.'_

Santana let out a chuckle. 'Actually, I think she might have that one.'

We smiled at each other. Even though we were far from alright, it was nice not to be alone.

'Come on, we should get back. I think they're pretty worried. Rachel feels really bad about upsetting you.'

'I didn't mean to, it wasn't her fault…'

'I told her that, it's okay,' I assure her.

She nods at me, but before I could open the door she pulled me back.

'Quinn,'

I face her and for the first time I notice how beautiful her eyes are. _Wait what?_

'You don't need anyone to make you feel special, you are.'

And with that she makes her way outside.

I stood still for a moment. There was just_ something_… I can't quite describe the way I felt as she told me that.

'Q? Coming?'

I nod at her before following her back to the table to find Brittany and Rachel staring at us.

As Santana took a seat, Rachel tried to apologize. 'Santana, I'm sorry I didn't –'

Before she could finish Santana raised her hand as if to tell her to stop. 'No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It wasn't your fault.'

Rachel smiled in relief.

'We should get back on the road,' Santana said as she returned a smile.

We all nod at her. We're were ready to get out of this place and continue our road trip. I have a feeling this is gonna be an amazing couple of weeks.

'Check please!'

* * *

**Note: **Quinntana beginnings? Hope you liked the chapter, and happy sunday! :)


	10. Plage

**Santana POV**

I don't know what got into me. Rachel wasn't trying to upset me, but I just… I couldn't take it. She keeps telling us that everything's gonna be alright, but what if it's not? Hell, I'm still looking for answers. I just needed to get away for a moment. Though of course, Quinn had to follow me. I wanted to be alone, well at least, that's what I told myself. I had to admit, Quinn did manage to make me feel better. I wanted to be mad at her, but I could tell she's been struggling with her own feelings as well. It pains me to see that she has so little confidence in herself, because really, she's smart, she's funny, she's beautiful, she's… perfect…

_What the hell?_

I visibly shake my head in an attempt to compose myself.

'You doing okay there?'

'Fine,' I manage as I try to avoid Quinn's gaze.

Quinn was about to question my response but thankfully Rachel interfered. 'You guys, we're almost there!'

We all take a look outside, and the sight of Montauk was just breathtaking. There were miles of green on one side, and long beaches on the other. It was definitely a nice change of scenery. We take a turn to the left and I can see a small motel in the distance. 'Is that it?' Brittany asks as she points in its direction.

Rachel nods. 'Yeah. It's nothing fancy but it's on a nice location.'

'It really is,' Quinn said as she still looked around.

We pull over at the parking lot, and I can't wait to step outside. But of course, I need those stupid crutches first. _Two weeks, _and then hopefully I'll be able to get rid of them. I'm about to step out of the RV and I felt myself nearly tripping over the edge. Quinn grabbed my hand before I could hit the ground.

'Whoa, easy there.' She hauls me up so I can stand.

My eyes met hers and I softly managed a 'thanks'. We look at each other for a moment and I realize she's still holding my hand.

Apparently she noticed too, suddenly she let go. 'Sorry…'

I just smile at her like an idiot. _What the hell is going on?_

It took another moment before Quinn decided to break the silence. 'Your knee, does it hurt?'

I shake my head. 'It's alright.'

'Are you sure? I mean I can –'

'It's fine Q.'

I'm starting to wonder if I should just grab a marker and write that down on my forehead. I can't tell you how many times these past few weeks I've had to tell people I was fine.

Rachel suddenly appears around the corner of the RV. 'Don't forget these,' she said as she offered me the crutches.

I let out a sigh. 'How could I…'

'Come on you guys!' I hear Brittany call. I turn around to find that she's already carrying her bags to the entrance.

'Be right there!' I yell back at her.

Quinn let out a small chuckle. '_Someone's_ excited.'

'Yeah…' I reply as I look over at Brittany, who's practically dragging Rachel with her. 'MIT's been rough on her, I'm happy she's having a good time.'

Quinn nodded. 'Come on, let's go. I think Brittany's gonna drag us over if we don't hurry.'

'Weird how someone's actually just as excited as Rachel,' I said while raising an eyebrow.

As we entered the building Rachel and Brittany made their way over. Rachel held up the key. 'Got ourselves a room!'

'It's… That way.' Rachel pointed to the hall on the left.

We walked into the room and looked around. It was small, but it was cozy. There were two beds on the left side and two on the right. There was even a tiny balcony. I made my way over to open up the door to the balcony and I looked outside. The first thing I saw was this beautiful beach. It was quite peaceful out there, not crowded like back in New York City. As I scanned the sight I saw two kids racing to the water, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I couldn't go swimming yet, all I get to do is watch the people who can. _Sigh…_

'It's beautiful out there.'

I turn around to find that Quinn followed me out.

'Yeah,' I reply as I look back at the beach.

'Oh my god, we should totally go to the beach!' Brittany exclaimed as she reached the balcony.

'Wow,' I hear Rachel say as she pops up at the door.

'Let's go swimming!' A moment later Brittany turned around to face me. 'I – I'm sorry, I didn't…'

'It's okay Brit, you guys can go. I'll be here.'

She hesitated. 'Really, you should go,' I try to convince her. I know she really wanted to go swimming, and I wasn't going to stop her from having fun. She deserved to have a good time.

She nodded before looking back at Rachel and Quinn. 'You coming with?'

I could tell Quinn was reluctant. 'Go,' I tell her.

'Okay, but just yell if you need something,' she answers.

I smile at her. 'I will.'

Brittany and Quinn went back into the room to change, but Rachel was still here.

'Aren't you gonna come with them?'

'I don't do swimming. I've never been much of a water person.'

'So… You okay?' she continued.

_Now where is that marker… _'You guys really have to stop asking me that.'

'We're just worried.'

'Don't be.'

I see the hurt look on her face. 'I'm sorry,' I tell her.

'It's okay, I get it.'

She offers me a sympathetic smile. 'The lady at the front desk told me there's this karaoke bar around the corner. We should check it out tonight, it'll be fun.'

'Sounds like a great idea,' I reply with a smile. Karaoke bars weren't usually my thing, but I was in no position to be picky. It was something I actually _could_ do right now, and if I'm completely honest, it did sound like fun.

'No backing down,' she squints her eyes and points at me. 'I'm gonna get us something to drink, okay?'

I nod at her and she walks away. I look back to the beach and I see Quinn and Brittany. They put down their towels and they turned around as they spotted me on the balcony. I wave at them with a smile, and they waved back at me.

A moment later Rachel returns with two glasses of wine. I frown at her. 'When you said you were gonna get us something to drink I thought you meant orange juice or water.'

'I was, but then I figured, Quinn and Brittany are having fun, so why can't we?'

Slowly a grin spreads across my face. 'I like your style Berry. Finally loosening up are we?'

She let out a chuckle. 'We're on a road trip, might as well go crazy,' she said as she hands me the wine.

We both raise our glasses. 'Cheers to that!'

I look back at the beach, and as I take a sip of my wine I nearly choke on it.

_Quinn was taking off her clothes_, revealing her beautifully toned abs.

_Holy shit. Fuck, that body… _I started to doubt if she even ever actually had Beth.

'You okay?' I hear Rachel ask. I didn't even care that she was asking it for the billionth time.

'Uh, yeah, I'm… Yeah.'

_No I am not okay. Quinn's my friend and here I am thinking about all the things I'd do to her. Come on, get yourself together, it's never gonna happen. Right?_

'I'm fine,' I manage as I recomposed myself. God I really wish Quinn would've just waited five minutes, at least then I could've blamed it on the alcohol. But now… _I got nothin'._

I noticed Rachel was giving me this weird look but I just ignored it. 'So karaoke bar huh?'

She cocks one eyebrow before deciding to let it go. 'Yeah, the people here go there when they want to let loose, the lady told me it's really nice.'

'Let loose… Think we could all use that.'

'No kidding,' Rachel replied as she took a sip out of her glass.

'Hey Rachel,' I start. She looks up at me. 'This trip, it was a great idea. You know, sometimes you're pretty smart.'

She smirks at me. 'Was that a compliment?'

I roll my eyes. 'Sort of, maybe.'

'Thank you, for that sort of compliment.'

She looks back at the water. 'Looks like Quinn and Britt are having fun.'

I look over, but I can only keep my eyes on Quinn. The way the waves hit her body… I see her shake the water out of her hair, and it's just like a goddamn movie. _Is she doing this on purpose?_

No, Quinn's straight. There's no way.

_Right?_

* * *

**Note: **Next chapter will be set in the karaoke bar. How's the pace of the story for you guys? Too slow or too fast? Also, anyone have some nice ideas for activities they should do? I already have truth or dare planned (for New Hampshire), I know it's incredibly cheesy but I just love those games. Or should I let that one slide?

Anyways, have a great day!


	11. Get This Party Started

**Note: **First off, thanks for the reviews! I had to comment on some of them.

**ThePezberryExperience98: **Lol at the trucking joke, it was bad but I laughed.  
**Swather98: **Pranks and Never Have I Ever does actually sound like fun, I'm gonna keep that in mind. Not sure about the strip version though haha!  
**glee1504: **Thank you for that lovely review!  
**boringsiot: **Always a pleasure to read your reviews, I love how you always take the time to post something :) Well as you would say, cheers!

And last but not least, thank you '**guest**' who posts reviews in Spanish. Even though I need google translate to understand them, I am flattered. Gracias.

That'll be all!

* * *

**Quinn POV**

God when I touched her hand… I didn't even realize I was still holding her hand, what was she going to think? Honestly_ I_ don't even know what to think. All I knew was that I didn't want to let go, but then reality hit me and I just had to. A stupid 'sorry' was what I said. _Seriously? _I mentally decided to shrug it off, because it was never gonna happen. Whatever 'it' might be.

I had a great time with Brittany at the beach this afternoon, but I felt bad about leaving Santana behind. I guess it's a good thing Rachel stayed to keep her company.

'Quinn, are you ready?' I hear Rachel call from the other side of the bathroom door.

'Just hold on, freaking water really messed up my hair,' I call back at her. Tonight's karaoke night, and I have to admit, I'm pretty excited.

I picked up my hairbrush and tried to arrange my hair. As I lean into the mirror for a final check Santana walks in. I realize I forgot to lock the door.

'You look fine,' she said with a smile.

I can feel my cheeks getting warmer. _Shit. Stop it Q._

'Thanks,' I reply calmly. _That's good, keep it cool. _God if she only knew she would've laughed her ass off. After all, I'm straight, and she's… Well she's Santana.

'Come on, let's go.'

I nod at her and follow her out.

Rachel and Brittany were already waiting at the doorstep. As they watched me come out of the bathroom they took it as their cue to start walking.

'I can't wait to get there,' Rachel said excitedly.

I catch Santana lifting her eyebrow. 'What, so you can hog the stage?'

Brittany and I let out a chuckle. Santana was probably right, once Rachel steps into the limelight you'd have to drag her out.

As we walked outside I noticed Santana struggled to keep up the pace, so I slowed down to walk beside her. 'Rachel said it's only a five minute walk,' I tell her in attempt to make her feel better. 'We should be there soon.'

She nodded at me, and indeed, before we knew it we were already approaching the karaoke bar. When we walked in I looked around. The place looked modest, and there were quite some people in there who briefly offered us a friendly smile as we made our way over to the bar.

The bartender looked over. 'What can I get you ladies?'

'Shot?' Santana asks as she turns around to face us.

Brittany and I smiled at her. 'Hell yeah,' Brittany answered for the both of us. Rachel however was still hesitating.

'Come on Berry, what happened to _might as well go crazy_? Your words.'

Santana playfully raises her eyebrow at her before she decides to give in. 'Bring it.'

After a few rounds of shots the bartender rings the bell. 'Karaoke starts in five!'

Rachel is the first to request. _Obviously. _She decides on Joan Jett's I Love Rock 'N Roll, the alcohol must've started to sink as it wasn't exactly the first thing that would come to mind with Rachel.

'Ready to get wild,' she tells us before she walks onto the stage. As Rachel starts singing Santana orders another row of shots.

'Guess Rachel isn't the only who's ready to get wild,' I say as I look back at Santana.

She simply cocks her eyebrow at me with this sly grin before taking the shot. _What was that?_

'Look at her, I haven't seen her have that much fun since like forever,' she said as she looked back at Rachel, who was really letting loose on stage. She literally yelled out the chorus. Well, I guess that's kinda the point of karaoke.

As Rachel finished the song she received a wide applause. She bowed down oh so graciously and made her way over to us. 'That… was awesome!'

'Didn't think you had it in you Berry,' Santana teases.

'San, you should go next,' Brittany suggested.

I see Rachel's eyes light up. 'Oh my god yeah, you should!'

Santana subtly shakes her head, but I can tell from the smile she's hiding that she's dying to climb the stage.

Rachel calls over the bartender and whispers a request in his ear. She looks back at Santana with a smile and hands her the crutches. 'Off you go.'

'Wait what? What am I singing?' she asks with a confused look.

'Just go, you'll figure it out.'

Santana returned a frown before shrugging it off and making her way over to the stage. She takes a seat on the stool and one of the bartenders sets up the mic in front of her.

As the music starts to play Santana shoots Rachel a smile. It was _Unbreakable_ by Alicia Keys. I had to admit, drunk as she was, it was a pretty decent choice. The song was mellow but fun at the same time.

_Clap your hands everybody_

And so people started clapping.

_Let's do it, you ready?_

I know I was.

_We could fight like Ike and Tina  
Or give back like Bill and Camille  
Be rich like Oprah and Steadman  
Or instead struggle like Flow and James Evans  
Cuz he ain't no different from you  
And she ain't no different from me_

As I watched her sing I could feel myself slowly melting away. I almost forgot what an amazing voice she has. And that smile… Just kills me. I can't stop watching her. _It must be the alcohol right?_

_…We just might be breaking up  
But ya'll know we'll be back next week  
I'm singing this love is unbreakable_

She finished the song and the whole room started applauding. This shook me out of my trance. Just as I thought she was leaving the stage she motioned for the bartender to come over. She whispered something in his ear before he nodded.

She points at us. 'You guys get your butt up here. We're doing a song together.'

Rachel was the first to walk up to her. 'Come on Quinn,' Brittany tells me as she grabs my hand and hauls me to the stage. Before I get up there Santana gives me a quick smile. _Shit, so sexy._

We're up on the stage and the music starts playing. We all let out a chuckle when we realize she's picked Pink's _Get This Party Started. _If there's an anthem for four drunk girls on a random road trip spending the evening at a karaoke bar, this is it.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

We all yell out the words, not caring about how off key it was. It felt great to just let go.

_…Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line_

Best time I've ever had.

As we blurt out the last 'get this party started' the music stops, and the crowd seemed to love us. They kept applauding us as we heard a few whistles in between.

_Montauk +1._

We ended up having a great night. As we made our way outside I could feel my head spinning. _Damn you Santana and your shots. And your sexy smile._

'What's that?' I look up to find Santana staring at me.

_Shit. Did I say that out loud?_

Santana looked confused, I figured she didn't manage to make out the words. 'What?' I decide to play stupid. I'm drunk. I can.

She kept staring at me but I think she realized she wasn't going to get anything else out of me. 'Nothing… You okay there?'

'Fine. I'm fine,' I mumbled.

'Best night ever,' I hear Brittany say.

Rachel was rather quiet. I think the alcohol really got to her, because when we got back at the motel she was the first one to pass out.

Needless to say, Santana was going to have some fun with this. She looked around and fidgeted in the desk drawers. She pulled out a black marker while wearing the signature Lopez smirk.

She turns around to face me and Britt.

'Beard, mustache or unibrow?'

Britt and I exchange a look before simultaneously answering, _'All of it.'_

We watched Santana draw a big black line on her face, connecting her left eyebrow to the right. Next she drew some kind of Super Mario mustache and decided to give her a stubble beard. She backed up and smiled, content with the result. Brittany and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, Rachel looked ridiculous.

The next morning I was the first to wake up. With a killer head ache I might add. But all was better when I looked over at Rachel who lied spread out on the bed, I try to contain my laugh as I spot Santana's little work of art. This should be fun when she wakes up.

I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom. I was about to brush my teeth but then I gasped at what I saw in the mirror.

_Oh no she did NOT._

She drew freakin' circles around my eyes, and not just that, she colored my nose and drew whiskers on my cheeks. _Oh hell no._

Just as I'm about to stomp over to wake Santana up I notice something written on my arm.

**as ridiculous as you look  
you are special  
don't ever forget that**

**_love you,_**

**_santana_**

**ps: the whiskers were britt's idea**

She even underlined 'special'.

And just like that, the strange warm feeling was back. And I was most definitely, not drunk.

* * *

**Note: **I realize the chapter can seem kinda odd if you don't recall the songs, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. And once again, **swather98 **joking or not I actually liked the prank idea. However, I'm not a good prankster. Anyone got some fun ideas? And who should pull them of course!

Good day to you!


	12. Treading Water

**Santana POV**

'SANTANA DIABLA LOPEZ!'

Ah, there it is. I was waiting for Rachel to find out. I reached the bathroom, and when I saw her face I just couldn't stop laughing. _I'm a freakin' genius._

'Is this funny to you?' She gives me this crazy stare, but it only made me laugh harder.

'That's a stupid question it's hilarious,' I manage in between laughs as I hear Brittany giggle behind me.

'_You_ are pure evil,' Rachel pointed at me.

I just shrug before letting out another chuckle.

'Don't think I'm gonna let you get away with this.'

'Oh please, what are you gonna do,' I interrupted.

'You just wait. I will get you back, but first I need to wash _this,_' she points at her face, 'off my face.'

I simply roll my eyes before turning around and high fiving Brittany. Then I made my way over to the balcony, when I open the door I find Quinn there. She already washed her face and everything, I expected her to slap me for pulling this on her but she was pretty cool about it.

'If it isn't our little picasso,' she grinned at me.

'What can I say, I'm an artist.'

Last night Britt and I were the only ones who managed not to drunkenly pass out. I watched Quinn sleep and I realized I was still holding the marker. _I couldn't… _Yeah, I could. As I drew the lines along her face I felt myself staring at her, even with a silly nose and whiskers, she still looked gorgeous. Brittany tapped my shoulder to snap me back out of it, she thought it was the alcohol making me fuzzy. I was hoping it was.

'Rachel's gonna want to get you back you know. And I might… just… join her,' Quinn said while giving me a mischievous smile.

_Shit, I'm kinda turned on right now._

'Bring it on blondie,' I say as I squint my eyes at her.

'Patience Lopez, patience,' she steadily replies.

I gave her one last smirk before moving my gaze over to the beach. 'Last night was amazing.'

She sighed. 'Yeah, I haven't had so much fun in a really long time.'

I nod. 'So what are we doing today?'

'I don't know, I think Rachel had something in mind though.'

'_Of course_ she does.'

'That's right girls,' I hear Rachel say as she appeared at the balcony with Brittany. 'As a matter of fact, I have something awesome planned for today.'

I lift my eyebrow at her. 'What's that Berry?'

'I've been told that Montauk is a great place to go sailing. So…'

'We're going sailing?' Brittany asks in excitement.

'Sounds like fun,' Quinn replies.

I couldn't help but frown at Rachel. 'I thought you said you weren't a water person?'

'I don't mind sitting on a boat, it's just the swimming part I don't like. I've seen Jaws you know.'

'Jaws? Really? _That's_ why you don't want to swim?'

Suddenly I notice Quinn giving me a judging stare. 'Please Santana, I remember _someone_ not wanting to go the beach all week after we watched Jaws at your house.'

'Yeah? Who's that?' I try to joke, but she was right. After Jaws I did my best to avoid going to the beach as long as possible, but considering it was summertime I didn't really last very long.

Rachel watched us exchange a smirk. 'Very cute this little trip down memory lane, but back to sailing. Santana you in?'

I simply shrug. 'Sounds cool with me.'

'Fantastic. I'm gonna go pack, this is gonna be so much fun!'

She was about ready to walk back into the room before I stop her. 'Hey Rach,'

'You missed a spot,' I say as I point at my forehead. She didn't actually miss a spot – knowing Rachel she couldn't have – but I just loved to mess with her.

'You…' She squints her eyes at me as she tried to sound intimidating. However she quickly turns around to go check in the mirror. _Gotcha._

'Love you!' I yell back at her before sharing a little chuckle with Quinn and Britt.

Quinn looks over at me with a grin. 'You are so bad.'

'That's my trade mark,' I proudly answer.

Brittany shakes her head with a smile. 'No it's not, you're actually really sweet.'

_Hush Britt._

I see a smirk appear on Quinn's face. 'Is it true? Is Santana Lopez a sap?'

'Shut up,' I say as I give her a little shove, feeling a slight pinch of joy at the touch. _This has to stop._

It was as if Quinn heard me, a moment later she backed away. 'We should get our stuff together, Rachel's gonna be pissed if we're late again,' she said with a brief smile. I noticed she was mainly focusing on Britt, like she was trying to avoid looking me in the eyes.

'Sure…' I nod at her, not succeeding very well in hiding the confused look on my face – perhaps for lack of trying – but she decided to ignore it. So I did too.

About two hours later we were at the docks. We just took care of the rental, and we even got ourselves a captain. He helps us throw the bags onto the boat, and as I watch him I realize Rachel packed at least twice as much as the rest of us did.

'Geez Rach, it's a two hour boat ride, were you planning on a trip to China?'

'Don't be silly Santana, I just like to be prepared.'

'For what?' Quinn asks as she hops onto the boat.

'Getting lost at sea, or maybe getting eaten by a shark. Piranhas even. Who knows, anything could happen.'

I roll my eyes as I get onto the boat. 'What exactly would you do, nag the fish to death? Hit a high C and hope they'll blow up?'

Brittany gasps and turns to Rachel. 'You can't do that!'

Rachel gives Britt a weird frown before answering. 'Don't worry Brittany, I won't. If you must know Santana, I brought a whole bunch of snacks. And if you hadn't pulled that prank on me I would've shared with you, but now it's too late,' she says as she steps onto the boat.

'Whatever. I gots my own food.' I quickly take a peek into my bag to check what I actually brought with me. _One pack of oreo's. Damn it._

Brittany seats herself next to me. 'Don't worry San. If we get lost at sea you can have some of my food.'

I smile at her. 'Thanks Britt.'

As the boat starts sailing I can feel the wind gently blowing in my face. The sun was shining pretty bright today, but the wind delivered just a perfect amount of coolness. I can feel myself relaxing, I didn't even know how much I needed that until now. We all soak in the sight. Brittany had crawled over to the front of the boat as she leaned onto the railing. Rachel sat somewhere in the middle and let the tips of her fingers touch the water. I sat at the back with Quinn.

'This is pretty incredible…' Quinn said as she kept her gaze fixed on the water. 'It's like it just makes you forget about all your problems.'

'I know right…' I reply before letting out a sigh. 'But it doesn't change the fact that they're still there.'

Quinn nodded as a sad expression formed on her face.

'Sorry Q, I didn't mean to –'

'It's okay, you're right. I just wish… Things had gone differently.'

'Yeah.' I couldn't think of much else to say.

Quinn softly let out a sarcastic laugh. 'Life just _sucks_ sometimes.'

'Amen to that,' I say with a little chuckle. Some twisted sense of humor right?

A moment of silence passes before I suddenly hear Brittany speak.

'You can't change the direction of the wind, but you can always adjust the sails to reach your destination.'

_What the hell?_

Brittany's words made Rachel turn around, and I saw Quinn's jaw drop in amazement as I mimicked her expression.

'That's… Beautiful,' Quinn manages.

'Where'd you hear that?' I ask her, still stunned by the moving quote.

Brittany just shrugs. 'Read it on a fortune cookie once. Thought it fit well since we're sailing you know.'

We all smile at her in response.

'Now that's some gold advice,' Rachel said.

I don't think a lot of other people would realize this, but it was typically Brittany. Whenever you feel down, she manages to surprise you with just the right thing to say. 'So smart.'

It was like Brittany's little quote made the rest of our day, we found ourselves simply enjoying the trip across the water, not bothering to think about whatever trouble might be ahead.

At the end of the day we returned to our motel. Sailing was amazing, we still couldn't wipe the smiles off our faces. Well, at least until our stomachs started growling. I lied down on the bed and checked the clock on my phone when I realized it was past dinner time.

'Shit I'm hungry.'

'No kidding. We should go grab dinner,' Quinn replied, though none of us was making an attempt to get up.

'I'm tired, can we go somewhere close?' Brittany asked.

Brittany wasn't the only one who was tired. We were all pretty wrecked from today, I guess last night caught up with us.

'When we first drove here I saw a little restaurant nearby, think it's about two blocks,' Rachel answered.

We all nod. 'Well let's go then,' Quinn said as we all tried to get up off our beds.

Rachel is the first to make it to the door. Quinn soon followed.

I was about to reach for my crutches when I realized they weren't there.

'What the…'

'Something wrong, Santana?' Rachel asked while she was giving me this evil smirk. _Well that's a first._

As Quinn stood next to her I noticed her hiding a smile, and then it hit me.

'Oh that's just straight up nasty, messing with a cripple!'

I would've marched my way over, but without my crutches I was pretty much glued to the bed. I probably _could_ manage to hop over there, but there's no way I could make it two blocks.

'Come on you guys, I'm hungry!' I plead.

Rachel simply shakes her head. 'You want to eat? You apologize.'

'No way.' I was dying to eat but I just couldn't help myself.

Rachel frowns at me. 'You realize I greeted the cleaning lady this morning before I noticed your creation on my face?'

A laugh escapes from my mouth. 'You did? That's priceless. How'd she react?'

'I was about to tip her and she just shook her head saying she didn't need it because I already made her day. Obviously I was flattered at first, but then I looked into the mirror.'

She shook her head before getting to the point. 'Anyway, all you need to say is you're sorry, and we will get you your crutches back so we can eat.'

I can't believe she's making me apologize for creating art.

'Quinn? Help me out?'

'Oh no you're not getting my sympathy. You messed my face up too remember?'

I looked over at Brittany but she just shrugged. 'I don't know where they hid them.'

'Fine,' I say as I roll my eyes. Normally I wouldn't give in this easily, but I was starving. 'I'm sorry I drew on your faces. Next time I'll make sure –'

'Whoa,' Rachel interrupted. 'Na-ah. No next time!'

'Fine. No next time. Can we go eat now?'

Rachel glared at me a little while longer before exchanging a look with Quinn. They both nodded before Quinn walked over to my bed. She bent down – _shit that's some nice ass – _before pulling out the crutches from underneath my bed.

'What, seriously?' Suddenly I felt stupid, how did I not notice that?

Quinn smiled at me in response. She handed me the crutches as her eyes met mine. 'You really need to start paying attention,' she said in a low husky voice.

Her face was close to mine, and I felt my heart speed up. We probably stared at each other a little longer than necessary. _Fuck, stop looking at her. What is wrong with you? _

Thankfully Rachel interfered as she called over to us. 'Come on, you've got your crutches, we can eat now. I'm hungry too you know!'

Just like that she snapped us back to reality. 'Alright, alright, we're coming,' I yell back at her.

But suddenly, I wasn't that hungry anymore. Not for food, anyway.

I was craving for _something else._

* * *

**Note: **There you have it, another chapter :) I try to balance out the friendship moments and the Quinntana vibes, I don't want to rush into anything, hope that's okay. **ErosEternaGlee **thanks for that nice review, and I promise I'll make sure they're both sober for their first kiss haha! Can't promise that for all the times though, I mean, there's nothing wrong with a little fun... Hmm?

Anyways, just a little heads up for the course of the story. Quinn and Santana will help each other out along the way. Santana will make Quinn realize she's special, and Quinn will help Santana get back on her feet (I guess you could take that literally). About next chapter, I was thinking they could stay in the motel for the day, stormy day, you know the drill. Good or bad idea?

Aaaand of course, have a nice day!


	13. Tell Me A Lie

**Note: **Yet again, thank you for the reviews! **Boringsiot: **I'm glad you like the direction of the story. The prologue bits are just something to keep in the back of your head. I know it started it out sad but the thing is, people can't act depressed all the time (well I guess they could but I prefer happy time). That's why I'm just letting them have fun before they get to the more difficult stuff you know :)

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I know it was pretty bad that we hid Santana's crutches yesterday, but honestly, I think she was actually somewhat relieved. For once we didn't treat her like this victim. I know we've each asked her if she's okay about a thousand times, I can only imagine it's been driving her crazy. You should've seen the look on her face when I pulled the crutches out from under her bed. For a moment I felt so proud I'd managed to trick the great Santana Lopez. I was about to rub it in her face, but then I looked back into her eyes. And fuck, there it was again. That feeling.

'Quinn, Santana!' I hear Rachel's voice call out.

'What,' I bluntly answer as I press my face into the pillow I was sleeping on just a few seconds ago.

'Brittany and I are going to get some groceries, I'm guessing you're not coming. How are you even still asleep?'

'I thought the whole point of this trip was to relax,' I reply lazily. I pull my blanket back up and close my eyes once again. _Maybe she'll go away._

I heard her let out a sigh. 'Fine, stay in bed whatever. Santana? You wanna come?'

I crack one eye open to see if Santana was still asleep, but her bed was empty. I slightly turn over my head so I could see the balcony, and that's where she was.

'No thanks, I'm good!' she calls back, and with that Rachel left the room with Brittany.

I close my eyes again to try and fall back asleep, but it was no use. _Damn it Rachel. _I realize there's no point in staying in bed now, so figured I might as well get up. I let out one last yawn before making my way over to the shower. Before I could walk into the bathroom I hear Santana closing the door to the balcony.

'Well look who's finally up.'

I turn around to face her. 'Good morning to you too,' I say while still rubbing my eyes.

Once my vision has cleared I become aware of the sight. Santana stood just a few steps away from me, staring at me like…

_No._

'I thought they'd never leave,' she said as she closed the gap between us.

'Why, what –'

I didn't get a chance to finish. She threw her arms around me and roughly pulled me in for a kiss. Before my mind could make sense of the situation I realized I was kissing her back. _What the hell? I can't do this. This isn't real._

I tried to fight it, but my body was taking over and all logic just caved in. I felt my hands reaching under her shirt as she was tugging at mine. She pulled my shirt over my head as I let her. She started kissing me along my neck, and I can't deny the pleasure.

_'Shit Santana…'_

'Quinn?'

_What the…_

'Quinn!'

Suddenly my eyes flutter open and I look around, still trying to catch my breath. _I'm in bed. _

'So lazy,' I hear Santana say. I look up to find her shaking her head at me. I guess I did manage to fall asleep again… I simply roll my eyes in response before remembering what I just woke up from. _Did I just… I did not… Wow. _

'Sweet dreams?' She asks while slightly cocking her eyebrow at me.

_She doesn't know. There's no way._

'Don't remember,' I manage to say with confidence. There's no need to tell her, it was just a dream. If she ever finds out I know I'll never hear the end of it.

She squints her eyes at me one last time before shrugging it off. 'Whatever weirdo. Are you gonna get out of bed yet or what? Thought_ I_ was a late sleeper.'

'Rachel didn't have anything planned yet, figured I could stay in bed for a while. This is still a vacation, right? What time is it anyway?'

'Past twelve o'clock,' she replied, giving me a judging stare. I didn't care. As long as it wasn't about the dream I was in the clear.

I offer her a light smile. 'Guess I'm off to take a shower then.'

I crawled out of bed and made my way over to the shower. _This is certainly a strange déjà vu. _Before I walked into the shower I pinched myself in the arm to make sure I was awake this time. I flinched, so it was safe to say it wasn't a dream.

After I got dressed I walked out of the bathroom. I looked over to Santana's bed, where she was lying down, blankly staring at the ceiling.

'Having fun there?'

'I'm bored,' she whined. 'What's taking them so long?'

'They left like a half an hour ago, it hasn't been that long. Besides, am I not enough to entertain you?' It was supposed to be a joke, but as soon as I said it out loud I quickly realized my error.

She slowly sat up, playfully biting her lip as she let her eyes roam over my body.

'Damn it Santana, that's not what I meant!'

She let out a laugh. 'Chill Q, I'm just messing around.'

'It's hard to tell with you,' I retorted with a grin.

She decided to ignore it and let herself crash back onto the mattress.

I look outside and I noticed it had started raining. 'I'm kinda glad I didn't come with them,' I think out loud.

'Second that. I hope they get back soon though, looks like hell's about to break loose.' I can see the worried frown on her face as she looks outside.

'Are you actually worried?' I teased.

'Shut up,' she squints her eyes at me.

As I let out a chuckle we both heard the sound of the door opening. We turn our heads to find a completely drenched Rachel and Brittany walk through the door. They were each holding a bag of groceries, which was likely soaked as well.

'Wow.' Santana looked like she was about to add some quick remark but Rachel didn't let her.

'Don't even start with me,' Rachel cut off as she walked past us, dropping the bag of wet groceries next to her own bed.

'I'm cold,' Brittany stated with a sad voice that could make anyone feel sorry for her.

Santana motioned for her to come over. 'Come here britt.'

She simply nodded before sitting down on Santana's bed. Santana wrapped a blanket around her and rubbed her shoulders to make her feel warmer. I could feel myself getting slightly jealous at how Santana was always this totally different person with Britt. It was the only time Santana clearly showed her softer side.

I turn to Rachel who was still wringing out her soaked hair. 'Do you guys want like hot tea or something?' I offered.

Rachel's expression softened. 'That would be nice Quinn.'

'Britt?'

She nodded.

I offered them both a smile before making my way over to the water cooker.

'Hey, feeling warmer yet?' I hear Santana comforting Brittany.

'How come you're never that nice to me?' Rachel asked in a sarcastic tone.

I turned around to watch Santana's response, I had to admit I was curious.

'You want me to rub you too?' Santana asked as she gave Rachel the typical Lopez smirk. I rolled my eyes, I should've known she wouldn't actually answer the question.

Rachel held up her hands. '_No_ – thank you.'

'You are such a perv,' I say as walk over to hand Rachel and Britt their tea. Though that dream earlier made me wonder who was the real perv.

Santana cocked her head to the side to face me as she playfully wiggled her eyebrows. _Nope, still her._

As I sat down on my bed I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 'Really Santana?'

Suddenly we were all startled by the loud sound of thunder. Rachel flinched as she pulled up the sheets. Brittany nuzzled into Santana's neck as if she took cover.

'It's okay britt, we're safe.'

Is it weird that I wish I was the one being comforted by her instead? My mind must've been tainted by that dream. Although… This was different. It wasn't just sexual attraction. I felt more than that. _This trip is confusing the hell out of me._

'Guess we're staying in today,' Santana spoke.

Rachel nodded in disappointment. 'I guess it's a good thing I didn't have anything planned for today…'

We all let out a sigh.

'So what _are _we gonna do?' I asked.

Before anyone could make out an answer we all slightly jumped at hearing another bolt of thunder strike, effectively killing the lights in our room.

'Power blackout?' Rachel thought out loud.

'That's just great,' Santana mumbled as she pulled Brittany closer to her.

It might've been afternoon, but it was pretty dark outside. I looked out the window and the beach was completely deserted. Once again a memory of watching horror movies at Santana's popped up. For all I know we could be in one. I subtly check if the windows and the doors were locked. I think Santana caught me.

'Scared Q?' she teased.

'Hell no. I'm just checking for leakage okay?' _Seriously, leakage? You couldn't come up with anything better? _

This caused her to grin. 'Really…'

'Please,' I said as I threw my pillow at her.

'Nice try.' She managed to catch the pillow and gave me a playful smile. Once again I felt my cheeks flush. I was desperately hoping it wouldn't show.

What is it about her smile that just makes me wanna crumble?

_It's gotta be... __No. __Maybe it's.._

_Damn it._

I can't seem to figure it out...

And I'm starting to run out of reasons to blame it on.

* * *

**Note: **It wasn't a very long chapter since I have homework piling up (ever since I joined this damn site lol), but I did want you to have _something _to read. So, consider this part one of the stormy day. Perhaps anything you'd like to see happening in part two? I love suggestions :)

Good day to you!


	14. My Favourite Game

**Note: **Thank you for the reviews! I really like writing this fic in particular, so here's another chapter to you!

* * *

**Santana POV**

So here we are, stuck inside with no electricity. Brittany lies spread across my bed, taking up most of the space. If it were anyone else I would've complained, but with Brittany I just can't. She is absolutely the most genuine sweet person I have ever met, and even though we're just friends now, she still manages to calm me down. I'm grateful to have her in my life.

Honestly, I'm happy to have all these people in my life. I smile when look over at Rachel as she's talking to Quinn. Rachel can be a real pain in the ass, but I guess that goes both ways. When I just got out of the hospital she put up with all my crap. I still don't understand how she managed to do it, but I'm glad she did. Right now, I might not have my life sorted. But it's nice to know that some people will always have your back. Rachel knows I'd do the same for her.

And then there's Quinn. It's strange how just a week ago, we haven't exactly been on greatest terms. Yet now I'm starting to find myself thinking of her in ways that I really shouldn't. Luckily I'm good at hiding it, call it instinct whatever. Our friendship's been growing stronger and I don't want to scare her off by doing something stupid. I would never risk messing this up. No, simply because we've done that way too many times in the past.

I look back outside. It looks like we're not going anywhere anytime soon, and we have absolutely nothing to do. The first thing that comes to mind is food.

'So what did you guys bring?' I asked while I pointed at the bags of groceries. 'Aside from half the ocean,' I added as I was now looking at the floor.

Quinn's eyes followed my track, she let out a small chuckle as she also noticed the wet footsteps still imprinted on the carpet. 'Room service is gonna love this.'

Rachel shrugs. 'Guess we're just gonna have to be generous tippers.'

'Or you could just let me draw on your face again, considering the lady loved it the last time,' I reply with a smirk, subtly high fiving Brittany behind my back.

Rachel was less enthused with my suggestion. 'Yeah,' she huffed. '_Not a chance_.'

I quickly look over at Quinn, playfully raising my eyebrow at her. 'Q, take one for the team? Tips are costly you know.'

She squints her eyes at me. 'I don't think so.'

Before I could answer she cut me off again. 'And if you even dare try I promise you will wake up with a work of art of your own.'

'So naïve…' I say as I shake my head at her. 'You can't, I'd notice. Mexican third eye remember?' I touch my forehead to emphasize my point.

'Oh right, how could I _ever_ forget.' She rolls her eyes at me before a grin starts to appear on her face.

'So… tell me how your great mexican third eye didn't tell you where we hid your crutches?'

_Crap. _

'I… was hungry, I need food in my stomach for it to work.' _It's true._

'Hmm-hmm.'

I threw her pillow back at her. 'Screw you.'

She lets out another chuckle before I decide to turn back to Rachel. 'So did you guys bring food or what?'

Rachel picked up the grocery bag and peeked inside. 'Let's see. We got bread… Coffee, but since the electricity's out we can't use the cooker… Grapes, apples…'

'I got chocolate,' Brittany happily interjected. 'And cookies.'

I proudly smile at her. 'Now _that's_ the good stuff.'

Brittany throws us all a bar of chocolate.

'Thanks Britt,' Quinn gave her a smile.

'Now wait,' Rachel said as she held her hands up. 'I have something else in here that you'll like Santana.'

I frowned at her. I mean, what could she have brought? 'Spill Berry.'

She pulled out a familiar looking bottle. 'My little friend Jack Daniels.'

I started clapping. 'Brava Rachel, brava. That's what I'm talking about.'

'Go Rachel,' Quinn added with a grin.

'Awesome, we should play a game or something,' Brittany suggested.

We all took a moment to think of something. Rachel was the first to break the silence. A wide grin spreads across her face. 'Okay, how about… Never have I ever?'

'Even though I'm more of a truth or dare kinda gal, I like it,' I admit.

Quinn and Brittany also nodded.

'We only have one bottle though,' Quinn pointed out. 'Maybe if we run out of shots we could replace them with a dare.'

Brittany's eyes lit up. 'Oh my god, that would be so cool.'

'Great idea,' I say as I give her a thumbs up.

Rachel pulled some glasses out of the cabinet and hands them to us. We all sit at the ends of our beds facing each other. Brittany opens up the bottle and starts pouring the glasses.

'So who's up first?' Quinn asks.

Brittany and I both point at Rachel. 'It was your idea, so I think you should be first.'

Rachel nodded. 'Fair enough. Never have I ever… gone to jail.'

Nobody moved. I was the only one to take the shot.

'Can't say I'm surprised.' Quinn smirks at me, whereas Rachel seemed to be in shock.

'You've gone to jail? What'd you do!' She exclaims.

'Chill, it wasn't that bad. It was just for one night,' I tell her. 'I sort of went all Lima Heights on a police officer. I _might've_ been drunk.'

They all let out a giggle. 'Yeah, so next up?' I ask in an attempt to stop them from picturing it.

Brittany refills my glass.

'Quinn?' Rachel starts. 'You go.'

Quinn agreed. 'Fine. Never have I ever... had sex in the backseat of a car.'

This time Brittany joined me with taking a shot. Quinn and Rachel both rolled their eyes. It obviously wasn't really a shock to anyone, so we simply continued.

Brittany went next. 'Never have I ever told my parents I wasn't a virgin.'

Now Quinn was the only one to take the shot.

'Wait, wha –'

_Oh, right. Beth._

We all frowned at first, but then we realized – unless she convinced her parents she was this generation's holy mary – there's no way she could've kept it from them.

I shoot her an apologetic look.

She offers me a quick smile before pointing at me. 'Your turn, S.'

I could tell she was trying to deflect. But I know what it's like to not want to talk about something, so I just went along with it.

I had to admit, it was hard to think of something I'd never done. Lots of life experience, or simply sad? Either way I get to enjoy most of the whiskey.

'Never have I ever… belted out the chorus of a One Direction song.'

Yeah I directed that one at Rachel. Girl needs to take at least one shot.

Rachel slowly takes the shot, practically hiding behind her glass. Then I realized that she wasn't the only one. Both Brittany and Quinn took the shot.

I quirk my eyebrows at them. 'Really guys?'

Ouch. Then my conscience kicked in. I hesitated for a moment before I subtly cocked my head to the side and took the shot as well. I turn my head back to find the three of them staring at me with a grin.

'We will never speak about this again,' I say with a strict face, though none of us really lasted long before we burst out in laughter.

After a few rounds we ran out of shots. I think Rachel made it out the most sober, big fucking surprise. The rest of us was pretty much just buzzed.

It was Rachel's turn again. 'Never have I ever kissed a girl.'

So Rachel decided to go in for the kill. No beating around the bush, it was time for d_ares. _

'What do you want us to do,' I answer for both Brittany and myself.

Rachel smiled contently. 'You two should…'

Before she could make up a dare Quinn interfered.

'Make that three.'

_Whoa. What? _I might be buzzed but I think Quinn just admitted she's kissed a girl before.

'You've kissed a girl?' Brittany asks. I'm glad she did, because I was too startled to ask the question myself. The thought of Quinn kissing a girl, I had to admit, it was _incredibly hot_. I couldn't help but let my mind wander off, until Quinn decided to answer.

'College,' she shrugged. 'It was just a little… experiment I guess. She was downright wasted, and I was tipsy and just a bit curious. After another round of shots it was pretty much inevitable.'

_Did you like it? _I wanted to ask her. But I didn't. _I'm not going down this road._

I pretended like her confession _didn't_ just put a thousand thoughts in my head, and I turned back at Rachel. 'So what do you want us _three _to do?'

'I dare you each, to find a cute guy or girl in this motel, and make out with them. But, I have to know you actually did it so you have to bring 'm here.'

'Piece of cake,' I reply.

Brittany smiled. 'Hell yeah, bring it.'

'Quinn?'

'Let's do it.'

And with that we were each off to find our victim as Rachel waited for us to return. I soon realize, alcohol and walking with crutches… Yeah, _not_ a great match. It didn't take long for me to stumble and hit the ground.

'Fuck that hurts god_damnit_,' I curse through gritted teeth while clenching my knee.

Quinn must've heard me because she kneeled down beside me in no time. 'Shit, you okay?'

'No, I fucking tripped!' I probably sounded more angry than I intended to, but Quinn just ignored it.

'Does it hurt bad?' She asks as she gently puts her hand on my knee, examining it.

Normally I would've flinched. Last time Rachel touched my knee I nearly bit her head off. I don't know if it was the alcohol or not, but I was struggling to keep myself from shuddering at her touch. _Get it together Lopez._ An awkward moment later I realized she was still waiting for an answer.

'It – It's already feeling better.'

'You sure?'

Her eyes met mine. 'Yeah…'

Suddenly we both hear footsteps. 'Hey, is everything alright here?'

Quinn quickly backed away as she realized how close we were.

We looked up to find some guy staring at us.

'I just heard someone cursing, sounded like you needed help. And you're on the floor, which kinda proves my point.'

Even though I play for the other team, I have to admit he was fairly good looking. Blond hair, deep brown eyes, not too shabby. A plan quickly pops into my head.

'Everything's fine. Just… fine…' I repeat, biting my lip as I let my eyes wander across his body, hoping I could reel him in for the dare. After all, guys are a lot easier.

He seems to have caught my drift. He walks over and offers me a hand. 'Here, let me help you up. Name's Josh by the way.'

_See this is why I like girls. They're more of a challenge._

'Santana,' I introduce myself.

Then I hear Quinn clear her throat rather loudly. 'Yeah, hi there. I'm Quinn.'

'S – Sorry, hi Quinn.'

'_Mine,' _I subtly mouth to her.

She holds up her hands as if to say I can have him. 'I see you're okay here, so I'm going to continue my… search.' And with that she walked away.

I could've sworn she seemed jealous, but the alcohol's probably just blurring my mind. I mentally shake out the thought.

'So Josh. Are you familiar with truth or dare…'

I explained the dare to him, and like I expected, he followed me back to the room. _Way too easy. _Then again, if someone asked me to make out for a dare I also would've gladly obliged.

When I walk in I see Brittany had brought a guy with her. She was already making out with him. The guy wore a pair of glasses and his hair was pretty much all over the place. He looked rather dorky but somehow still rocked that geek chic.

'Nice going britt-britt,' I compliment her.

She detaches herself from his face, leaving him gasping for air. I offer her a little smirk.

Rachels turns to me. 'That's one down, two to go. Santana, introduce your lovely guest?'

'This is Josh.'

He waved. 'Nice to meet you.'

Without further ado I pull him in for a kiss. It wasn't bad. It was… fine. I guess. As I worked my magic I found my thoughts wandering off again. Alcohol does that. _I wonder who Quinn's bringing._

A little while later I let go of Josh. He certainly seemed pleased. 'You should hit me up if you're bored again,' he joked.

It wasn't a bad guy, really. Just someone looking to have fun. And so was I, but obviously there was only one problem. 'Not on your team,' I stated.

'Shit, really?' For a moment he was taken aback, but then he quickly eased into a smile. 'Such a shame.'

I simply shrug.

'Well, you should still hit me up some time. My friends and I are having a bonfire at the beach later this week. You guys should come.'

'That sounds nice,' I reply. 'Maybe we will.'

I was trying to play it cool but Rachel obviously didn't care to do the same. 'Are you kidding me? A bonfire? We'll be there!'

Brittany nodded. 'Totally,' she added with a smile.

I shrugged again. 'I guess we're there.'

'I'll give you a heads up then!' Next he headed out the door. Brittany's guy awkwardly followed him out.

'Nice to meet you too!' I yell after him. _Where the hell did she find this guy?_

'Calvin's a little shy,' Brittany said with a giggle.

'I see.'

'So where's Quinn?' Rachel asked.

_Good question. _

Though before we knew it, Quinn entered the room with some dark-haired college boy. I guess we all figured they were the easiest targets.

'This is Emilio,' she said with a smile.

After introducing him she wasted no time and roughly pushed her lips against his, pulling him into a wild kiss. He didn't complain.

Even though the guy had only known her for five minutes, he'd already gotten to know a part of her that I hadn't. At first I didn't even realize I was doing it, but I was clenching my fists. I just wanted to push him aside and grab her myself.

_This is so messed up._

When she pulled away from him I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I was relieved, to say the least.

'Thanks for doing this,' she said to him.

This caused me frown. Why would she thank _him? _I mean, right, she asked him to come in for a dare, but if anything _he's_ the one that should be happy some gorgeous girl randomly walked up to him and asked him to make out with her.

'Sure thing,' he answered with a wink. And with that he walked out of the room.

_Wait a minute._

Rachel started applauding us. 'Well done girls.'

'Is he gay?' I asked, not bothering to take in Rachel's compliment.

Quinn gave me a surprised look. 'How'd you figure that out so fast?'

'Well, _you _thanked him. And… then there's the fact that he strutted out the door like a geisha.'

Quinn burst out in laughter.

'Right… Okay okay, but he was cute, right? So the dare still counts.'

We all nodded in agreement.

I have to say, I was relieved Emilio was gay. The thought of some horny frat boy groping her, it just makes me want to cringe. I realize this is all affecting me more than it should, and it's starting to scare me.

_I want Quinn._

* * *

**Note: **Sooo, there you have it. Q and S each deal with their feelings a little differently. Quinn's still in denial whereas Santana knows exactly what she's feeling. What they have in common is that they both are good at hiding it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm honestly dying to get to the good stuff, but I don't want to risk messing this up by getting there too early you know. My question to you is, keep this pace or kick it up a notch?

Also, happy sunday!


	15. Dance

**Quinn POV**

Even though the weather couldn't have been worse, we managed to have a good time. Rachel might have only brought one bottle of alcohol but it was enough to loosen up. Yesterday's been fun, for the most part, anyway.

We didn't do much, but I feel like mind has taken a thousand trips.

When I noticed Santana flirting with _what's his name_? I felt myself growing somewhat… jealous? The worst part is that I wasn't jealous of her, I was jealous of _him._ This might sound selfish, but I wanted her attention to myself. I must be going crazy. I know Santana isn't into guys, but I just couldn't stand watching whatever was going on between them. So I walked.

To be honest, I wasn't even looking for a guy. Right now, I'm finding it pretty hard to have anything to do with men, all they've done is bring me trouble and heartache. Could that be why I'm feeling this way about… Santana? A girl?

I couldn't care less about the dare. The idea of taking a stroll through the motel was just tempting at the moment. I seriously needed – no, _need – _to clear my head. This… thing I have for Santana, it's just wrong. In so many ways.

First of all, I'm not supposed to be into girls. Yeah so what if I kissed a girl once. For sure I knew it was a one-time thing. It wasn't bad, necessarily, but it also wasn't… great. Then again, I can't say that about any of my past experiences, even with men. Then there's the fact that she's goddamn Santana Lopez. Look up womanizer in the dictionary and there she is. There's no way I would want to get involved with someone like that…

_Right? _

See this is why I need to clear my head.

When I made my way through the halls, supposedly out there for the dare, I happened to stumble into this random guy. I wasn't really paying a lot of attention so I nearly knocked him over. I thought he'd get mad but instead he offered me this sweet smile. We started talking about the weather, and before I knew it we were watching pictures on his phone. The first picture he showed me was the one with his boyfriend_. _So, he was _definitely_ not trying to hit on me. Somehow this information made me feel more comfortable around him. That's when I thought of it, I asked him to come with me for the dare. To my surprise, he actually agreed to it.

When I came back I was relieved to find that Santana's boy-toy was already gone. I don't think I could handle watching them exchange saliva, _ugh_. Not when I wanted to be the one to kiss Sa – _Seriously? _

I really am going crazy.

I channeled my frustration into the kiss. I hoped I didn't scare Emilio, but luckily he was okay with it. When I turned to face the girls I noticed Santana's jaw dropped a little. That was enough to gain me some confidence. Is it… possible? That she's…

'Quinn.'

I look up to find Brittany literally snapping me out of my thoughts. She snapped her finger twice, causing me to sit up.

'I asked if you wanted something to drink.'

I shake my head. 'No… Thanks Britt.'

Instead of walking away she keeps staring at me curiously. 'What were you thinking about? You were like, spaced out.'

'Nothing, it's just… early,' I try to convince her. It wasn't a complete lie, it _was _early. I let out a sigh and let my head fall back onto the pillow, fixing my gaze back onto the ceiling. I realize that's pretty much what I've been doing for the past half hour, it must've looked like I was counting dots.

'You can tell me you know.'

_Huh? _I slightly cock my eyebrow at her. 'Tell you what?'

I see she's trying to hold back a grin.

'Just… whatever, anything.'

'Okay…' I give her a confused look. 'You know what, I changed my mind, I think I'll have a bottle of water.'

She rolls her eyes at me. 'Fine.' She got up and walked over to the fridge.

_What was she talking about? She might be MIT's genius, but she's no mind reader._

Suddenly I imagined how much trouble I'd be in if anyone actually _could _read my mind right now. Though… I'm curious how Santana would react… At first I was certain that she'd just laugh and tease me about it. But now I'm not so sure anymore… I mean, the way she looked at me after I kissed Emilio…

'You're doing it again.' Brittany holds out a bottle of water in front of me.

'Do what? I was just waiting for my water,' I say as I snatch the bottle out of her hand. 'Thanks, by the way.'

I look at her and I notice that the grin she was holding in before, was now wide spread across her face.

I narrow my eyes at her. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

She shrugs. 'No reason.'

She was definitely acting weird. I would've questioned her, if I wasn't so scared about the fact that she could actually be onto me. But… there's no way right?

'Whatever,' I say in an attempt to brush it off. I look to the side to find Santana talking to Rachel on the balcony. 'The weather sure has cleared up.'

_Oh the weather_, great topic when you're trying to avoid actual subjects_. _I'm not sure if Brittany bought it, but either way she decided to let it – whatever_ it_ was – go.

'Yeah, we should totally go hang outside. Rachel was talking about some miniature golf course around the block.'

'She really has everything planned out huh…'

Brittany nods with a smile. 'I'm glad she does, it's been fun so far.'

I had to agree. 'You're right.'

As if on cue, Rachel marches back into the room as Santana followed.

'It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, are you guys ready to get back out?'

Even though Rachel's perkiness annoyed me sometimes, I gotta give it to her, her enthusiasm was admirable.

'Do we have a choice?' Santana asks sarcastically, though she added a smirk. _That sexy smirk… _

Rachel turns back around to face her. 'Of course. You can choose to stay here and mope around all day while we head out and have fun. It's your call.'

Santana rolls her eyes and lets out a huff in defeat. I think I also heard her mumble something in Spanish.

Rachel turns back to me and Brittany. 'Well then, how about you guys? Should we head out?'

Brittany almost instantly stands up. 'We've been sitting around long enough, I'm ready to go do something!'

'I guess we should then,' I say as I get up off my bed.

Rachel smiles in contentment.

About a half an hour later we arrive at the miniature golf course Rachel was talking about. We would've gotten there sooner but we kept a slow steady pace so that Santana was able to keep up with us. I can't even imagine how annoying it must be to have to walk around with those crutches all the time… Yet she didn't whine as much as I thought she would at the start of this trip, I wasn't sure if it was something I should worry about or not.

Rachel walked over to us from the information desk, handing us each a golf club. I hadn't played miniature golf ever since I was seven, but I wasn't complaining. If anything, this just reminds me of the good old days. It was so easy being a child, nothing to worry about, and your biggest fights were over someone destroying your pie made out of sand. Which for me, was Santana, most of the time. As much as I consider her one of my closest friends, our friendship was never that steady, even throughout high school. Another reason why I shouldn't get involved with her.

_Right?_

I keep telling myself all the reasons why I shouldn't, but I just can't stop myself from wondering… _What if I could? What if I did?_

Wow. One week and I'm already losing my mind.

'Q, you're up,' I hear Santana say.

_Okay I need to stop thinking about this. Right now it's time to get your gameface on._

'Ready to get your ass kicked?' I tease.

A grin appears on Santana's face. 'No way. Even with these crutches I still ownz you. Bring it blondie.'

Brittany and Rachel both let out a chuckle at our little interaction, but I barely noticed it. I was too focused on getting that hole-in-one.

I hold the club steadily before I give the ball a light tap, making sure I didn't put too much force into it.

Turns out too much force wasn't the problem. The ball barely made it halfway. I stared at it for a little while longer, hoping my thoughts would somehow get it to roll further. But, to no avail.

Then I heard Santana laughing. 'Wow Q, that is just –'

'Shut up,' I say as I cut her off, although I was struggling myself to not laugh at my pathetic attempt.

She did in fact shut up, but I didn't have to look at her to know that she was still gloating. I roll my eyes. 'I'm just getting into it, okay? Gimme some time.'

'Sure, sure…' she mumbles. It was hard to ignore the sarcasm in her voice but I managed to do it anyway.

We made our way over to the next hole. Brittany was up first, she was probably the most excited about all of this. But like me, she wasn't very good at it. Even despite her lack of miniature golf skills she still had a huge smile plastered all over her face throughout the day. Every time I looked at her I couldn't help but smile too.

Then it was Rachel's turn. Surprisingly, she was pretty good. Knocked the ball in with the second attempt. I always envy her talent, even when it's just miniature golf.

When Santana was about to hit the ball Rachel stopped her. 'Oh my god, Santana, isn't that Sadie?' Rachel points at the dark haired girl who stood at the next hole.

_Who the hell is Sadie?_

I look over to Santana, trying to gauge her reaction. Her expression strangely enough remained blank.

The girl apparently heard her name, she looked up and smiled before she started making her way over. I don't know why, but I already disliked her.

'Oh my god, Rachel? Santana? What are you guys doing here?'

Rachel walks up to her. 'Sadie, good to see you.'

She gave Rachel a hug and moved on to Santana. I keep my eyes fixed on them.

'Santana, it's been a while. How are you now?'

I can tell Santana's forcing out a fake smile. Though it was not nearly as fake as 'Sadie's'.

'Fine… What about you?' Santana replied.

'I've been doing great, thank you.'

'Oh how rude,' Rachel starts. 'these are our friends Quinn and Brittany!'

Hearing my name startled me a little, for a moment I forgot I was actually present. Looks like Brittany felt the same way, I noticed how she was also just focused on watching them closely.

'Hi,' Brittany greets.

'Nice to meet you,' I said.

Rachel smiles at us. 'Quinn, Britt, this is Sadie, a friend from NYADA. She was in Santana's class.'

_Oh…_

'We're on a road trip. Montauk's our first destination,' Rachel explains.

'Wow,' Sadie replied as she lifted her eyebrows. 'That's very… Spontaneous of you.'

'That's right,' Rachel stated proudly, somehow ignoring the condescension in Sadie's voice. 'And what are you doing all the way out here?'

She shrugs. 'I'm here with some friends, parents own a cabin in point state park. Thought I'd make use of it, get away from New York for a bit. It's been crazy.'

'Really….' I hear Santana mumble, although it was loud enough for Sadie to hear.

'Yeah, I've been so busy with the big showcase, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm so proud to be a part of it, but the schedule's just killing you know.'

At this point Rachel's face starts to drop. And I can tell we're all thinking the same thing. We look over at Santana, who is obviously trying to avoid our gaze. She focuses on the ball that was still waiting to be hit. As she leaned on one leg she managed to smack the ball hard, sending it flying off the course.

'I should get that,' Santana said simply before grabbing both of her crutches and started walking.

Sadie's the first to break the silence. 'I'm so sorry, that was so insensitive of me. I wasn't thinking –'

'Obviously,' I blurted out. I don't care who this girl is, but she's not blind. She can see Santana's still walking around in crutches and here she is, bragging – complaining even – about all the things that Santana's missing out on.

I quickly drop my golf club before I go after her. 'I'm gonna go check on her.'

'Should we come?' Rachel asks.

'No it's fine, I can handle it,' I assure her.

As I walked away I noticed Santana was already out of sight. For someone walking on crutches, she was pretty damn fast. Certainly a lot faster than when we made our way over here. More reason to find her as soon as possible.

When I looked around, I saw the ball Santana hit, laying still next to a couple of trees. But Santana was nowhere near. Should've known she wouldn't _actually _search for the ball.

It was hard to find oversight, considering all the fucking trees. I scanned the environment once again. S_he can't be that far. _

And she wasn't.

When I got to this little house – no idea what it was for – I peeked around the corner, and there she was.

'Hey,' I start. 'You okay?'

_Stupid question. Of course she's not okay._

'Fine. Just… fine,' she snaps, still not making eye contact with me.

'Santana…'

'That's what you wanted to hear right? So you can go back now.'

'No I'm not going back without you.'

She doesn't respond.

'Can you just, talk to me?' I know that's a lot easier said than done, but she needed to let it all out somehow.

This caused her to look at me.

'What is there to say Q?'

'You tell me,' I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

She looks away again, shaking her head.

'That Sadie, she's a real bitch.' I say in an attempt to get her to start talking.

She simply huffed in response. Before I could say anything else she interrupted me. 'She might be a bitch, but she gets to dance in the fucking showcase. It was the biggest one of this year.'

I let out a sigh before I carefully move closer to her. 'It's not fair, I know.'

'No you don't. You don't get it Q,' she scoffs.

'What are you talking about?'

'She wasn't even picked for the showcase. _I _was. Until… _this _happened,' she looks down at her knee.

'Fucking... knee…' She turns to the wall and forcefully kicked it with her bad leg. Immediately I'm at her side, trying to stop her from hurting herself any more.

'Santana stop it! You're only making it worse!' I wrapped my arms around her and tried to pull her away from the wall.

She was smaller than me, but she sure put up one heck of a fight.

'Let me go! It's my leg, I can do with it whatever I want!'

'This is not what you want!' I try to reason as I'm still struggling to keep my grip on her.

'What the hell do you know about what I want?! You don't even know what _you _want.'

I felt myself getting irritated, it was like talking to a brick wall. 'God Santana, why are you always so stubborn?'

'I wouldn't have to be if you'd just fucking release me.'

I shake my head. 'I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself.'

'I don't care, I'm not gonna be able to dance anymore anyway. I have nothing left to do in New York. I'm just… There. I'm sitting around all day, watching everybody chase their dreams. You know how awful that makes me feel? So seriously Quinn, what's the point? Tell me.'

She calmed down a little now. I felt the tension in her muscles grow weaker, and I realized she wasn't trying to resist my hold anymore.

My heart ached for her. I just wish there was something I could do to make her feel better. I know Santana's talented in so many more ways than she thinks. She's… amazing. I wish I could get her to see that…

I slowly let her go, but I didn't step back.

She looks up as her eyes met mine, revealing the sadness and the anger in them. But all I could see was how beautiful she was.

_I'm going crazy_.

_So, so crazy. _

_Over Santana Lopez._

For a moment we simply stare at each other… My eyes somehow found their way to her lips as hers did the same with mine… It felt only natural to just… Lean in… And…

'Santana! I found your ball!'

The sound of Brittany's voice startled us, and not even a second later the distance between us was back.

Brittany made her way over to Santana and handed her the ball. She put her hand up to Santana's cheek. 'You okay San?'

'Y – Yeah, thanks Britt...'

'After you left Rachel scolded Sadie, I'm pretty sure she's gone by now. Rachel can be pretty feisty, she even scared _me_.'

This caused Santana to let out a little chuckle.

'Let's go back, we still haven't finished the game!' Brittany said with a smile.

Santana and I both nodded as we started following her steps.

It was a quiet walk back.

_…What the hell just happened?_

So many thoughts and questions popped into my mind.

But… all I could really think about was… what _didn't _happen.

* * *

**Note: **You said you were ready to kick it up a notch, this is me meeting you halfway. Once again thank you for the reviews! Sorry about the late update, these days have been - and still are - hectic. Even though I'm supposed to do other things right now, I just couldn't leave this story alone. So that's another chapter,_ thoughts_, anyone? And what do you think should happen next?

Good day to you! :)

Oh no wait, one last thing.

**Santanalover16 **About last chapter, I don't like Santana kissing a guy either, but to me it just seemed more likely that they'd find a guy... And also, I don't like the idea of her kissing another girl besides Quinn, haha! At least this way it doesn't really mean anything, plus, he got them invited to the bonfire.. Speaking off, I intend to make the bonfire a memorable Quinntana night. (Spoiler alert. Oh shit you're supposed to put those at the start of the sentence right? Oh whatever.)


	16. Time To Pretend

**Santana POV**

Fuck.

Is this really happening? Did Quinn and I almost… This shouldn't have happened. Well, technically… Nothing did happen right? God I'm such an idiot. I can't deny that I've thought about kissing Quinn before, more than once… Or maybe I even lost count… But it's wrong.

Whatever I might feel for her, I can't act on it. First of all, simply because I've been down this road before. I've dated "straight" girls in New York. Although I love to make a lady feel good, at some point feelings are bound to get involved. And it always happens to be so when they decide they're straight. Yeah, _whatever_…

I can't deal with that anymore, I can't be another experiment. And I can't ignore the most obvious reason why this is wrong.

Quinn is my _friend_. There's no way we could do this without complicating things. I need her as my friend. It was probably part of the reason that I've been so impossible when I got out of the hospital. I missed her. And right now, we're doing so well.

I can't risk messing this up, if I haven't done that already.

There was no doubt that there was tension between us ever since that moment. A whole day has passed and we've barely exchanged a word. I know we need to talk about this at some point, but I'm dreading that moment. Not just because I don't know what to say, but I'm afraid of what I'll do. What I'll be… _tempted _to do. This is going to require some discipline.

Even before all of this, I've always known Quinn was sexy. In high school, it wasn't that hard to ignore. Why? Because every time we'd get in some kind of fight I was reminded by what a disaster it'd be if anything actually were to happen. But lately, something's changed. I don't know. Maybe we're just… maturing?

'Brittany give it back!'

I look over to Rachel to find her chasing Brittany around the room.

_Nope, definitely not maturing._

Brittany was clutching a sweater to her chest, and it didn't take long for me to recognize it was Rachel's. I've been trying to convince her to throw it away for months now, it was absolutely the most hideous piece of clothing I have ever seen. It consisted of like a thousand painfully bright colors, and I was sure it could send anyone into an epileptic shock. Brittany stood at one side of the bed as Rachel was standing on the other, contemplating on how she would get the damn sweater back.

'Come on it's not funny!' Rachel exclaimed, reaching her hands out to grab the sweater, but being the dwarf that she is she obviously couldn't reach it.

Brittany giggled. 'Yeah it is. I can't believe you actually wear this!'

'It's haute couture okay?' Rachel said in defense.

I raised my eyebrow at this, but before I could comment Quinn beat me to it.

'_That, _is most definitely not haute couture. _That_ is the result of a unicorn puking its rainbow guts all over a piece of fabric. Not even Lady Gaga would wear that shit.'

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I felt kind of proud of her, she practically took the words out of my mouth. We both smiled as our eyes met for just a split second. In that brief moment, it all felt normal. Until we remember what had us feeling distant.

As I quickly looked away I caught the action just in time. Rachel actually jumped across the bed, crashing into Brittany. They were now both on the floor. Rachel's active approach startled Britt so much she let the sweater go.

'Wow you really love that sweater,' Brittany spoke as she slowly got back up.

'I do,' Rachel replied with a smile. She sat upright, folding her sweater back into its neat fold.

What Rachel hadn't noticed was that, when she flew across the bed, she knocked over the cup of coffee from the nightstand.

'Rach…' I start.

'Hmm?'

'Think we might have to leave Montauk a little early.'

'Why's that?'

'Because room service is now _definitely_ going to kill us,' I state as I point at the dark brown stains on the carpet.

'Shit. Shit!'

It was pretty strange to hear Rachel say that. It wasn't her usual… choice of words.

Quinn made her way over to take a better look at the stains. She examined the damage. 'I don't think we can get these out…'

'Should we pack our bags?' Brittany asked.

We all take a moment to think of a solution.

'We could move over the nightstand? Hide the stains underneath it,' I suggest.

Rachel looks up at me with a hesitating look. 'Aren't they gonna notice?'

I shrug. 'Probably, but if we can keep it there until we check out… They can't do anything. Right?'

She nodded in agreement. 'Okay let's move this thing.'

Not even five minutes later it looked like nothing happened. We managed make the stains a little lighter and hid whatever was left of it. Sure, the nightstand was in kind of a weird place, but whatever. This would have to do.

'So what's the plan for today?' I ask.

'I thought maybe we could just hang out, explore the place a little more,' Rachel answered.

'I'd like that,' Quinn added.

Suddenly we hear someone knocking on the door. Brittany walks over to answer it before Rachel stops her. 'Wait! What if it's room service?'

I roll my eyes. 'Who cares, we hid the stains.'

'Are you guys there?' A voice echoed from the other side of the door. 'It's Josh.'

Brittany opened the door. 'Come in,' she said a with a smile.

'What's up?' I ask him.

'I just wanted to inform you, the bonfire's at the beach tonight. Me and my friends will be there, I hope you guys can come too!'

'We'll be there,' Brittany replied before the rest of us. We all nodded in agreement.

'Cool, see you tonight then?'

'Yeah definitely,' I answer. He was about to turn back around to leave, but then he noticed something.

He pointed at the nightstand. 'Is that supposed to…'

'Supposed to what?' Rachel quickly interjects. 'Is the nightstand supposed to be there? Yes. It's always been there. Why would you ask that?' Rachel continued nervously.

Josh decided to let it go. He held up his hands before turning around. 'Okay… whatever, see you tonight.'

And with that he left the room.

'Could you be any more obvious?' Quinn asked in a sarcastic tone.

Rachel shot Quinn a glare before deciding to ignore it. 'I was thinking, before we all head out, I just wanted to get some more groceries. We're running out of drinks and stuff. Brittany? Come with?'

Brittany gave Rachel a puzzled look before agreeing. 'Right, yeah, sure.'

'I'll come too,' Quinn said. _Obviously._

Rachel shook her head. 'No that's okay. Two people can carry the bags, besides, if you come Santana would be alone.'

'I don't mind.' _I really, really don't._

Quinn watched me before turning her head back at Rachel, waiting for a response.

'No it's fine, we'll be right back!' Rachel assured, brushing Quinn's suggestion off as if she meant to do this from the start.

She and Brittany made their way to the door. Before Brittany followed Rachel out she shot me a quick glance. Like she was trying to tell me something… _What… _And then she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Before my mind could process anything I realized, I was alone with Quinn. We've been alone together a lot lately, but not since… yesterday. She sat on her bed as I sat on mine. _Well this is awkward._

'So…' Quinn started.

'So…' I mimicked. We both clearly didn't know what to say. Even when there were probably a million things to say.

I don't know, maybe I was hoping we could avoid this situation for the rest of the trip, but that would've been too good to be true.

It was quiet for another moment before Quinn decided to break the silence again. She let out a sigh. 'We should… About what happened yesterday…'

'Yeah,' I agreed, and suddenly I remember my earlier thoughts. 'Look Quinn… I didn't mean to… Well… you know, the thing is, nothing happened. Right?'

Somehow Quinn looked a little hurt by what I just said. But it was the simple truth. Nothing did happen. Although, if I was being honest to myself, nothing about this was simple. It wasn't nothing, to me at least. But that's what it had to be to stop us from blurring the lines.

Quinn still hadn't responded. It was strange. I was starting to doubt her feelings about yesterday. Could it be that it meant more to her, too? 'Quinn… do you… are you…'

She quickly composed herself. 'No you're right, nothing happened.'

I guess not. But if nothing happened, why was this such a big deal then? You know what, it doesn't matter. I can't… do anything. I shouldn't.

'Good…' I answer, but the tension was still there.

'So if nothing happened, we shouldn't have to act weird around each other. I wouldn't want to ruin the rest of the trip…' Quinn stated.

I can only agree. 'You're right,' I let out a little laugh. 'Besides, Rachel would kill us if we did.'

Quinn chuckled. 'You mean she'd go all Lima Heights on our asses? I can tell you've been rubbing off on her.'

I couldn't help but laugh. 'Yeah she's starting to learn. Though I still couldn't get her to throw that ridiculous sweater away.'

Quinn nodded. 'It was so ugly…'

We both giggled at the events that occurred earlier. The thought of Rachel flying into Brittany for that awful sweater, it was hilarious, really.

After we were done reminiscing I looked back up. My eyes met hers as we exchanged a warm smile.

And _just like that_, we were back to normal.

If back to normal meant, that I was once again, absolutely, and utterly infatuated with this girl. This girl, who had been my friend ever since kindergarten.

We didn't really resolve anything, did we?

* * *

**Note: **Sorry it's a bit short, but this is basically half of the chapter. The next one will obviously be the bonfire.

**Boringsiot: **Ha I didn't even realize Sadie was such a popular name, I just finished watching Awkward and so with her being the bitch and all, it seemed pretty fitting lol! Well anyway, don't think she'll be returning any time soon. And yeah, I know word vomit right.. I refuse to press backspace.

Those who want to slap or kill Brittany, haha please don't hate! She meant well, and I obviously kinda used her to drag this thing out a little. This way, there will be some more time to reflect about how they each actually feel about what _didn't _happen.

A final question, who do you think should cave first?

And of course, happy sunday!


	17. Neon Red

Ready for part two? (UPDATE: I changed the summary!)

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I should've known it meant nothing to Santana. Of course, why would it? I've been friends with her since forever, so this shouldn't be a surprise. I watch her talk to Rachel about the bonfire as they exchange some laughs. It seemed to be so easy for her, to act as if nothing really did happen. _Well if she can shrug it off, then I can too._

Suddenly I feel the weight on my mattress shifting a little, I looked to the side to find that Brittany was sitting next to me on my bed.

'Hey Britt,' I say softly.

She offers me a timid smile. 'Hey. Are you okay? You look… I don't know…'

'I'm fine,' I assure her.

'If you say so…'

_Am I really that obvious?_

Before I could argue she decided to change the subject. 'So today was fun right?'

I let out a sigh before nodding. I let my mind wander back to this afternoon, consciously skipping the conversation with Santana. After Brittany and Rachel came back with the groceries, we all went out to wander around. It was actually nice to not have a plan for a change. We stopped at a local restaurant for lunch, and afterwards we went to get ice cream, Brittany's idea, obviously.

'You and Santana seem to be okay again.'

'Yeah we're –'

_Hold up. What?_

'What do you mean?' I ask her, hoping Santana and Rachel weren't listening. I was relieved to find that they were pretty caught up in their own conversation.

Brittany lifts her eyebrow at me. 'We should get ready for the bonfire,' she simply stated before getting back up and making her way over to the bathroom.

_Seriously? What the hell was that about? How did she…_

Next thing I know I see Rachel walking up to me and I quickly wipe the befuddled look off my face.

'Quinn, we're leaving in a half an hour. Make sure you got a sweater and stuff, it might get colder tonight,' she said before walking over to her suitcase.

I can't help but roll my eyes. 'Yes mom.'

Just as I thought Rachel decided to ignore me, she turned back around and gave me a playful smack in the arm.

'Ouch, fine, fine. Geez Rach, you may be little but you're definitely stronger than you look.'

I hear Santana let out a chuckle.

'Your fault,' I say as I point at Santana.

She offers me a proud smirk in response.

Even though I promised myself to stop, I couldn't help but feel my façade slightly falter after seeing that smile again. It was… just force of nature.

'Santana, do you think you can manage your way at the beach, with your crutches?' Rachel asks as she digs into her suitcase, looking for something to wear.

Santana shrugs. 'I guess.'

Rachel takes a quick look outside as my eyes follow her trail. A few people were already setting up the bonfire, and luckily for Santana, it was near grass so she wouldn't have drag herself through the sand.

'Tonight's gonna be so awesome.'

I turn around to find Brittany standing next to me, staring through the window. We all watched them light the wooden logs. What started as a tiny flame soon turned into bright red fire.

'It's so pretty,' Brittany said in awe.

'Yeah, it is,' Rachel agreed.

About twenty minutes later we were ready to go outside. The sun was already setting, the sky was now a mixture of orange and red tones. Thankfully the bonfire was literally in front of our motel. I don't think my feet could handle any more walking after our little exploration of Montauk. That also means it probably must've been killing for Santana.

As we approached the scene Josh greeted us.

'Hey, I'm glad you guys could make it!'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world,' Santana replied with a smile.

'Thanks for having us,' Rachel answered for all of us. Brittany and I both nodded in agreement.

Josh smiled. 'The more the merrier right?'

He led us to his group of friends, some were already sitting down on the big logs spread around the fire. He motioned for us to sit. As we sat down I looked around, there must've been about twenty people.

'So guys, these are Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany!'

They all waved at us, welcoming us into their group. I was relieved to find that they were nice people. It didn't take long for us to get to talking. They told us about their time in Montauk, and that they were leaving for Miami soon. As we talked we roasted some marshmallows in the fire. I wasn't really used to this… camping life, I guess you could call it, but it was nice, and cozy.

'It's getting pretty cold,' I hear Rachel say. I looked at her as she was shivering. 'Think they should put some more in the fire.'

The fire was indeed getting smaller, someone would have to throw something in soon.

'Yeah,' I nodded before grabbing my sweater as Rachel reached into her bag to do the same.

As I put on my yellow hooded vest – not my finest piece of clothing, but it was warm – I look to the side and I suddenly spot glimpses of red, green, blue, yellow… Oh god.

'You did _not_ bring that here,' I hear Santana say.

'You could've at least given us a heads up, I would've brought my sunglasses,' I add.

'It's not that bad okay? It's warm, and I like it.' Rachel continues to unfold the sweater, but as she held in her hands, it was practically snatched out of her grip.

'Look they brought some fuel to the flames!' Tristan – one of Josh's friends – yelled as he quickly threw the sweater into the fire, causing it to burn brighter. This kid wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but I had to give him kudos for what he just did.

Rachel gasped as she stared in awe at the burning sweater. It was hard for me to keep a straight face, I held my hand to my mouth to hide my smirk as I heard Brittany let out a giggle.

'Consider that a sign,' Santana teased.

Rachel kept looking at the fire before turning back at us with this puppy eyed stare, still shivering from the cold.

Santana let out a sigh, and I watch her reach for her own red hoodie, handing it to Rachel.

'You look like you need it more than I do.'

A smile gradually appeared on Rachel's face. 'Thanks.'

I couldn't help but be fascinated at how nice Santana was being to her. I've watched them for days, mostly bickering, yet in the end they were always there for each other. After McKinley I never thought I would witness it. Then again, if anyone told me back then that I'd be on this road trip with these three people, I probably would've laughed.

The sweater was soon forgotten, Rachel started talking to the group about our road trip plans. She always has that giddy look on her face when she brings them up. I let out a sigh. I had heard about our plans like a million times by now, Rachel made sure we each memorized them by heart. I think Brittany was the only one still fascinated by the whole thing since she was actually listening. While Rachel went on and on about our 'spontaneous act' I let my eyes wander.

The sun was down by now, and I spot the three guys playing catch near the water. Josh hadn't introduced them to us yet. I watched them play enthusiastically, but as I look closer, I notice a fourth player.

_Wait, three guys… and a girl?_

She had long dark hair, and she kind of reminded me of… Vanessa Hudgens?

'Incoming!' one of the guys yelled. I find that the ball was now flying in our direction, hitting one of the girls sitting on the logs. _Nikki_, I think was her name.

'Goddammit Robbie!' She rubbed her head as she turned around to scold them about their recklessness.

'Nice throw,' Santana mumbles sarcastically as she picks up the ball that was now laying next to us.

'Like you could do it better,' I tease.

She playfully cocks her eyebrow at me. _Is she trying to look hot?_

'FYI, I _could _do it better. I'm a freaking beast at dodge ball remember?'

I think back at those days in McKinley, and how Santana must've sent at least ten people home crying. It wasn't supposed to be funny, but I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small laugh at the memory.

'Right, you were ruthless. Another Lima Heights Adjacent trick?'

'You betcha,' she stated proudly.

'Hi, sorry about those guys, the idiots don't know how to throw a ball.'

I look up to find that the Vanessa lookalike was now standing in front of us. Santana handed her the ball. 'No kidding.'

'Thanks,' she smiled. 'I'm Angie by the way.'

'I'm Santana.'

'Quinn.'

'Nice to meet you Quinn and Santana.'

She shook both our hands, though I couldn't help but notice the look she gave Santana. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Or maybe…

'I see you've met my sister,' I hear Josh say as he approached us.

'This is your sister?' Santana asks with a surprised frown on her face.

'The one and only,' Angie replies with a smirk. 'Although you could consider me the improved version of him.'

'That's no way to talk about your older brother,' Josh retorts.

'What? It's true. Parents didn't get it right the first time, so they decided to try again, and here I am, a true masterpiece.'

'Bullcrap,' Josh snaps back while rolling his eyes.

Santana and I both laugh at their brother-sister interaction.

He shoots Angie one last glare before shrugging it off. 'Anyway, I'll take this,' he says as he snatches the ball out of Angie's grip. 'Why don't you… get to know each other?'

There was something about the smirk he gave afterwards. Before he walked away he quickly knelt beside Santana. 'Angie's on your team,' he whispered, although it was loud enough for me to hear. With that, he ran off.

It all became clear to me. Josh was trying to set them up. I quickly looked back at Angie, suddenly wishing she wasn't as gorgeous as I remembered her two seconds ago. Seeing Santana with Josh was one thing, but now that I knew this person actually stood a chance… So many emotions rushed through me, and suddenly, I didn't want Angie near us, _near Santana_.

_What is wrong with me? _

'That was awkward,' Angie started.

'Your brother is quite… _something_,' Santana replied with a smile.

Angie let out a laugh before sitting down next to Santana. A little too close for _my_ comfort.

'Yeah.. Subtlety was never his thing. So, Santana…' Angie paused for a moment. I notice how she's watching Santana, I would know. 'Has anyone ever told you you're kinda hot?'

_Ugh. Are you kidding me? Apparently subtlety was not her thing either, it must be a family trait…_

Santana laughed. _She laughed. Is she… enjoying this? _

She then shrugs. 'Might've heard it once or twice,' she joked.

'Well let me clarify it for you. You're hot.'

_Wow, this girl's not beating around the bush… _She was definitely straight-to-the-point, just like Santana.

I watched them exchange laughs and smiles, and I felt myself slowly fading into to the background. Just as I thought I was about to disappear, I felt Brittany's hand on my shoulder.

'Who's that girl?'

I look up at Brittany, grateful I could shift my focus away from them. 'Josh's sister, Angie…' I reply.

'He has a sister?'

'Yeah, and apparently he's trying to set her up with Santana,' I tell her – god knows why – and I couldn't help but sound a little bitter as I did.

'Oh…'

I know I was just torturing myself, but I turned back to watch Santana and Angie. I realize I shouldn't have. Angie's hand was on Santana's leg, and the next thing I know they were huddling under a blanket together. An overwhelming feeling came over me, it was just… I couldn't watch.

_I need to get out of here._

'Britt I – I'll be right back…'

I get up and start walking.

I hear Brittany call after me, but I kept going. I just had to. I found a quiet spot by the water. As soon I was far enough I sat down in the sand, with my head in my hands. I let out a groan in frustration.

_This can't be happening. Angie's getting it on with Santana, and I feel like I'm about to explode. Santana Lopez, what the hell have you done to me? _

I must've sat in that position for at least five minutes. I couldn't get back up, because I knew I'd have to walk back to face whatever was going on there. And I… I simply couldn't. It scared me, how much this all affected me.

'Quinn!'

I recognize the voice immediately.

I turned my head slightly to find Santana coming over. She was still using her crutches, but they sank deeper in the sand with every step. It must've taken her a while to get here, but right now, I couldn't bring myself to care.

'You were gone all the sudden, what –'

'Oh you noticed,' I cut her off. 'Thought you were too busy talking to Angie,' I reply coldly as I look back at the water.

'Quinn… What's wrong?'

'What's wrong?! I –' I stopped as soon as I realized what I wanted to say.

'You what? What is going on?'

'It's just… Are you blind?'

This caused her raise her eyebrow. 'Excuse me?'

'You really don't get it do you?' I ask, as if the answer wasn't blatantly obvious. And then I realize, maybe it isn't. To her, at least.

'Get what? What are you talking about Q?'

'I don't know! Okay?'

'What? That doesn't even make sense. And why are you yelling at me? Can you please just explain to me what's gotten into you? Because I'm pretty damn confused.'

'I… I can't…'

So many thoughts ran through my mind. So many things I wanted to say. Yet, I found myself at a loss of words.

She kept her gaze fixed on me, still waiting for answers. I slowly turned my head to the side, I just couldn't face her. If anything, it'd confuse me even more.

'Quinn, please, talk to me.'

I just shake my head. It was silent for a while.

Then I heard her let out a sigh. 'Fine. If you won't talk to me, then I can't help you.'

She slowly moved away from me, and maybe I shouldn't have stopped her. But I did.

'You said it meant nothing!'

She stopped her movement, but it took a moment before she turned around to face me. As I stood up I looked into her brown eyes, and while I was nearly tearing up, she gave me an expression that I couldn't read. I watched her jaw drop slightly, but no words came out.

'So what? I tell you, and now you have nothing to say?!' I yell at her, and I can feel myself getting frustrated at her lack of response. 'Maybe it meant nothing to you, but it sure as hell did mean something to me. I just can't stop thinking about you, _all the damn time_. I feel like I'm going crazy! You're.. a girl… A – And you're Santana, you're my friend. Yet I can't stop myself from thinking about your smile, your touch, your every being. I don't know how to explain it, but… damn it Santana, I'm falling for you! So when you say that means nothing, you're dead wrong! It means e_verything_!'

My heart was beating faster than ever. I just poured out all my thoughts, my feelings, things I haven't even admitted to myself yet. I know I was setting myself up to get hurt, like I always do, but it was too late to take it all back. I slowly felt myself crumbling.

'Q... Come here.'

'No, you – you don't even care!'

I didn't move an inch. But then she dropped her crutches, resting her weight on one leg as she started to make her way over to me. I could tell her knee was hurting, but that didn't stop her from coming closer.

'Santana… You shouldn't… Your crutches…'

'The hell with them.'

Before I could say anything else, she was standing in front of me. Her eyes met mine, and when I looked into her eyes… It was as if a thousand words were spoken, through that one look.

She gently put her hands on either side of my face… _God her touch. _My skin felt like it was on fire. Before I knew it her lips crashed into mine, sending me into a state of ecstasy, shocks ran through every fiber of my body as I felt myself surrendering, immersing into the kiss.

_I have kissed before, but never have I felt like this._

_Desired. Caressed. Special. Alive._

If this is supposed to be wrong, I don't want to be right. I can't fight this anymore.

I am waving my white flag, for none other than Santana Lopez.

* * *

**Note: **I'm hoping this chapter made you all giddy inside like it did with me as I was writing it. I know exactly what it looks like in my head, but I found it pretty hard putting it down in words. So, thoughts anyone? And obviously, what do you think should happen next?

Ps, **AnaMP **sorry I thought it'd make more sense for Quinn to cave first, but Santana initiated the kiss, hope that's okay for you haha!

And **guest**, or mr/ms great chapter, I appreciate your consistency. :)

Thank you for your reviews and have a good day!

PsPs. As you might have noticed the chapter titles are song titles (real fuckin' original, I know), I just wanted to mention this one because I played it non-stop while writing this chapter. It's Neon Red by Matthew Koma.


	18. On Melancholy Hill

**Note: **I apologize, this is quite a short chapter. I wasn't planning on continuing til next week, but what the heck. _Guest: _because you said please. Also, because I got passed the 100 reviews, thank you! So let's replay that last bit from Santana's POV.

* * *

_'You said it meant nothing!'_

What? I couldn't believe what I just heard. Quinn was upset because… I said it was nothing? _Does this mean…_ Before I could fill in the blanks Quinn continued. I looked up at her and… God, her eyes. She is so beautiful and I hated to see her cry. Because of _me_, for God's sake.

'So what? I tell you, and now you have nothing to say?! Maybe it meant nothing to you, but it sure as hell did mean something to me. I just can't stop thinking about you, all the damn time. I feel like I'm going crazy! You're.. a girl… A – And you're Santana, you're my friend. Yet I can't stop myself from thinking about your smile, your touch, your every being. I don't know how to explain it, but… damn it Santana, I'm falling for you! So when you say that means nothing, you're dead wrong! It means everything!'

There are no words to describe what went through me at that moment. My heart raced like crazy. Quinn Fabray is really falling for me? And I was hiding my feelings for her because I thought there was no way she'd actually feel this way about me… Yet here she was, pouring out her heart to me. And it warmed me in every way possible. I wanted to kiss her. No, I needed to kiss her. I still don't understand what exactly was going on between us, but I knew I couldn't go any longer without feeling her lips pressed up against mine, taking her in like I've been wanting to for so long.

'Q… Come here.'

'No, you – you don't even care!'

It pained me to hear that she thought I didn't care, when in fact, she was all I've been thinking about. I had to do something. She needed to know. I tossed my crutches to the side – goddamn things were useless in the sand anyway – and made my way over to her. It took me a lot to ignore the growing pain in my knee, but I couldn't care less.

'Santana… You shouldn't… Your crutches.'

'The hell with them.'

I stood in front of her. When my eyes met hers it took me all the strength I had not to just dive into the kiss. No, she deserved more than that. I needed to be gentle, and she needed to know that this really meant something to me, too. I carefully raise my hands to her cheeks as I looked back into her eyes, making sure she was okay with what I was about to do.

I leaned into the kiss…

_Ay dios mio._

I didn't even realize how badly I was craving for her until this very moment. I couldn't help but shudder at the contact, I have never felt so… alive. The things she did to me…

She reciprocates, and it's driving me wild. It made want to devour her right here and now. But I slowly push the thought away. This was enough. It was sweet. It was passionate. It was… downright amazing. Running out of breath, we pulled away from each other, opening up our to eyes to meet.

'That… was… amazing,' she started, still looking me in the eyes.

'_You_ are amazing, Quinn.' She really is. I've known that from the day I met her, and these past few weeks made me realize that more than ever.

I think I caught her blushing and I couldn't help but smile.

'What does this… mean?' she asks me.

'Honestly… I have no idea how to answer that.' I push a strand of her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. 'All I know is that I... I can't stop thinking about you, and how I want you. And it scares me a little. A lot, really. Do you even know what you do to me? You confuse me, so much.'

Quinn started to laugh a little at the irony. '_I _confuse _you?_ Before this road trip I never doubted the fact that I was straight. And then you come along and sweep me off my feet without a warning.'

I slightly turn my head to the side as I laughed. Quinn Fabray just admitted that I swept her off her feet. Who could've ever guessed that would happen?

'What's so funny?'

I look back at her, trying to keep a straight face. 'Do you really have to ask? Look at us.'

Suddenly a smile appears on her face. 'This is pretty weird, huh.'

'But I like it,' I confess as I place a brief kiss on her lips. _It feels so damn good._

As I pulled away, she suddenly leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine and pulling me in for a hungry kiss. As my lips curved into a smile she detached herself from me, making me miss the contact immediately.

'Do you have any idea how sexy you are?' As soon as I said it I suddenly felt a little embarrassed at my bluntness. It wasn't that I never said things like this, but saying them to Quinn of all people, it was just... wow.

'Can I ask you something?'

'What is it Q?'

'What about… Angie?'

I couldn't help but laugh. 'Are you kidding me? After that kiss you still think I'm into Angie?'

Suddenly she looked a little uncomfortable.

'I don't care about Angie, or anyone else. I just want… _you_,' I assure her.

It looked like she was satisfied with my answer. She smiled before moving closer to me, lingering in front of my face. Teasing me with her soft sweet lips.

'So… Now what?' she asked softly. Yet I heard her voice crack a little, revealing her insecurity.

'I don't know…' I answer. We simply stare at each other for another moment before I feel the pain in my knee get worse. I tried to hide the pained look on my face, but I obviously wasn't doing a very good job.

'Santana, you should sit… Or we can go back, I'll –'

I shake my head. 'No it's fine, I'm just gonna sit down for a sec.'

I slowly lower myself onto the sand, letting out a sigh in relief. Quinn sat down next to me.

It was silent for another while before I decided to speak. 'Look Quinn… I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything. And I'm not gonna show up at your house with a U-Haul. I still don't understand what happened between us…' I let out a sigh. 'But...'

'But what?'

'I have to ask. What is this, to you? I mean, are you into girls now? And where do you think this is gonna go? Do you want me to –'

Before I could finish my rant she stopped me as I once again felt her lips on mine. 'Shut up,' she whispered as she pulled away.

Did Quinn Fabray just tell me to shut up? And how come I felt turned on instead of wanting to choke her? _Oh how the mighty have fallen._

She looks into my eyes and I can't quite make out what it means. 'I don't know what this is… Okay? But I think… I'd like to find out.'

I didn't even realize I was smiling at first. As much as the whole thing absolutely terrified me, I was also excited. I haven't felt this way in a long time.

Maybe it was the idea of this road trip. Maybe it was the beach. Maybe it was the moonlight reflecting in the water. Maybe it was all of that. What we started tonight could either destroy our friendship, or turn it into something so much more amazing. Which one it'll be? I have no clue. Do I really want to put everything on the line for a _possibility_? I don't know. But after that kiss, I don't think I have a choice.

I am falling for the one and only, Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Note: **Of course it's not gonna be all smooth sailing from here on out, but I think they earned some good times together. Road trip just does that to you. Now that the cat's out of the bag, what do you think should happen next? Should they tell Brittany and Rachel? Do they even have to? Haha well that'll be all for today.

Selamat malam! (which means good night in Indonesian, just thought I'd go with something different this time)


	19. Mad Pursuit

**Note: **Again, thank you for your reviews!

**ErosEternaGlee: **I don't care if you ramble haha I love reading your thoughts! And yes, there are still enough things that should be sorted out, but then again, the road trip's still only getting started!

**krazykool04: **Thanks! But you should probably thank boringsiot for the idea of burning that sweater, lol!

**Guest from Malaysia: **Terima kasih for your review!

**AnaMP: **I'm definitely playing with the thought of them doing truth or dare at their next destination!

* * *

**Quinn POV**

If anybody had told me this would happen at the start of this road trip, I wouldn't have believed it. Yet, here I am, kissing Santana Lopez. Fate must've gone mad. But right now, I don't care. This night turned out to be amazing. Honestly, I don't know where this is gonna go. Though I'm glad we have the rest of the summer to figure it out.

'Maybe we should get back,' Santana whispered after she pulled away.

'Think they're worried?' I ask as I suddenly realize that Rachel and Brittany were still at the bonfire, probably wondering what happened. 'We've been sitting here for a while now…'

She gives me this crooked smile that makes my knees go weak. 'Don't get me wrong, I don't mind… at all.'

I couldn't help but return a smile. 'You're right though, we can't stay here all night. Rachel would go ballistic, and I think I left Brittany kinda confused.' It did feel like we ditched them a little, but what was I supposed to do when forces of nature were at play?

She looks up at me, drawing me in. 'Then I guess we should get going…' Yet her movement contradicted her words. She slowly leans over to me, pulling me in for another kiss, and I gladly oblige.

'I think… I could get used to this,' I manage in between breaths. I feel her lips curve into a smile.

She pulls away again. 'Let's go.'

I nod at her before I help her up. 'Are you gonna be okay making your way over there?'

She shrugs. 'I guess.'

I take another look at the crutches that were laying in the sand, and I couldn't help but laugh. 'I can't believe you actually threw your crutches out.'

She cocks an eyebrow at me. 'I was trying to be romantic. Do I not get points for that?'

'It was like some cheesy romantic comedy movie.'

She seemed a little bit hurt by what I said, so I quickly explain, 'What I meant was, I like it.'

This seemed to please her, I watch her hurt expression turn into a grin. 'Good, 'cause if you didn't, I'd have to all Lima Heights on you.'

I roll my eyes at her. 'Such a smooth talker… Let's just get going, kay?'

She shoots me one last smile before we walk back to the fire, where Brittany and Rachel seemed to be in a conversation. As soon as they spot us they quickly walk over.

'Where have you guys been? Are you okay?' Rachel asks with a worried expression.

'We're… fine,' Santana answers, shooting me a quick glance.

Brittany looks up at me. 'Where did you go? I mean, all the sudden you were gone.'

_Shit. What do I say?_

'I… wasn't… feeling well.' _Yeah, that'll work._

Rachel frowns at me. 'Oh god, you didn't throw up did you?'

'No, no. I just needed to get away for a bit.'

'Do you feel better now?' Brittany asks, and I can't help but notice the look of disbelief on her face.

I nod with a smile, although it probably came out a little more awkward than I intended. 'Y – Yeah. Much.'

Rachel squints her eyes at me. 'Are you sure? You look kinda weird.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' I answer, folding my arms as I pretend to be offended. That might get her off my case.

'Just that… You know what, never mind.'

'So what did we miss?' Santana asks, trying to change the subject.

Brittany points at the log Angie was sitting on, apparently cuddled up to another girl. They sure looked cozy together. _Tramp. _

'What was that?'

I look back to find Rachel staring at me again. _Shit did I say that out loud?_

As I felt myself slightly panicking I hear Santana let out a chuckle. _Of course_ Santana would find this funny. I shoot her a glare, but it just causes her to plaster this huge smirk on her face.

'Nothing, I just need to talk to Santana for a moment. Santana?' I say with a strict face, trying to make sure it didn't betray my thoughts.

'If you'll excuse us,' Santana tells Brittany and Rachel with a somewhat playful smile on her face that just made me want to drag her away from them even faster.

She follows me to a quiet spot, not too far from the fire, yet far enough to make sure no one would hear us.

'They're gonna find out!' I say in what could probably be the most loud whisper ever.

'Well maybe we should just tell them? Unless you don't want to…'

She tries to hide it but I can tell the thought hurt her a little.

'No, that's not it… It's just… This is all still new to me. I just need some time to adjust. Please?'

She lets out a sigh before I slowly see a smile appear. 'Of course. But they're not stupid, they're gonna find out eventually.'

'I know, I know. And I want them to, when I'm ready.'

'I guess I could deal with having you all to myself for a while,' she says as she slowly leans forward. Her eyes trail towards my lips, yet she simply… lingers. Even though I was the one who wanted to keep this a secret for now, her not-kissing me left me feeling a little frustrated. But I guess this was the reality, if we weren't alone, we couldn't do… that. Not yet, anyway.

She moves back, teasing me and I can see she was satisfied with the result. 'We should go back, unless you want to risk them getting even more suspicious than they already are. You're a horrible liar Q. If you're gonna say you're not feeling well at least do it with a little more conviction.'

I lift my eyebrow at her. 'Well excuse me, I didn't exactly have this thing planned out.'

She lets out a huff in response. '_Ob_viously.'

'Shut up,' I reply as I give her a little punch in the arm, but that didn't seem to stop her.

'And also, tramp? Really? You were totally jealous...'

A wide grin spreads across her face and I just feel like I can't give her the satisfaction.

'I wasn't,' I answer, yet I wonder how convincing it was considering she actually caught me calling Angie a tramp…

'Yeah, _right_,' she replies and I can't ignore the cocky look on her face.

'Well if you're so sure, how come you played stupid when you came up to me after I walked away?'

'Because... I needed _you_ to tell me.' And for just a moment, she gave me a sincere look.

Of course it disappeared not too long after that.

'Besides, I have to admit, a jealous Quinn Fabray? It kinda turns me on.'

'Well in that case…' I say huskily as I move a step closer to her… 'I didn't want that skank anywhere near you. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else kissing you…'

'That… is incredibly hot, Q… You know, if we were alone we could have a lot of fun…'

And just as I think I'm the one holding the cards, she flips it all around.

'Too bad we're not,' she smiles before shrugging. 'Maybe some other time.'

And with that she moves away from me, making her way back to the fire, leaving me frustrated yet again. I know I told her I wanted to keep this a secret for now, but does she really have to make it this hard for me?

'Come on Quinn, or I might have to snuggle up to that tramp.'

How on earth, is it possible that I fell for this girl?

I shake my head before I decide to follow her, and I can't help but feel like... This trip is gonna be a lot a fun.

* * *

**Note: **Writing this story always feels like going on a little holiday. But I've been getting a little too comfortable with Montauk, so next chapter they'll be moving on to their next destination! Sorry it was yet another quite short chapter though...

*shrugs*

But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

I wish you a good day!


	20. One Thing

**Note: **I thank you for your reviews/follows. So, here's another chapter to you!

* * *

**Santana POV**

Today's the day we're leaving Montauk, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm gonna miss this place. Of course for all the obvious reasons, I mean, we had a lot of fun so far… But yesterday… definitely topped it all. I woke up this morning thinking it was all a dream, but when I looked over at Quinn she greeted me with this sheepish smile that instantly made me lose my doubts. Last night was _not_ a dream, though I can't help but feel like it's all still a little surreal. How did this even happen?

I guess for now it doesn't matter. We're having fun and we'll just see where it goes. But I know I can't be selfish about this, Brittany and Rachel can't know yet. Personally I don't really care, but Quinn said she needed some time, and I'm not going to deny her that. Hell, I've been there…

"Santana!"

I suddenly look over to Rachel, who nearly stumbled over one of my bags. It was bad but I couldn't help but laugh a little at her less than graceful movement.

"I realize you can't carry all your stuff to the RV, but do you really have to leave your bags in the middle of the room?!"

"Sorry. I thought I could help this time, but that's as far as I got," I admit with a shrug.

Honestly, I still felt horrible about the fact that I needed help with stupid stuff like this all the time. But I knew that if I pushed myself too far I would be in these crutches for the rest of the trip, which would be even more depressing. Especially since a certain blonde made me want to get in shape.

She lets out a sigh. "It's okay."

"Though – geez – you should really consider backpacks," she adds with a huff as she picks up one of my bags. I noticed she picked out the heaviest one.

"I will keep that in mind for the next time," I say without thinking. _Stupid move._

Suddenly she drops the weight again and turns around to face me. She gives me this creepy Berry's-excited-about-something-smile and it freaks me out.

"The… _next time_?"

_Oh crap what have I done. _

"I didn't… I –"

"You are so loving this!" she exclaims happily, and I can't help but roll my eyes at her. _Great._

"I am never gonna hear the end of this am I?"

She shakes her head. "Don't count on it."

Suddenly I hear the sound of footsteps.

"Our stuff's already in the RV, need any help?" Quinn asks as I watch her walk into the room with Brittany, though I can see Quinn got a little distracted by the odd grin that was still plastered over Rachel's face. _Sigh._

I look over to my bags but I didn't want to say anything. Luckily Brittany caught my drift.

"I'll take this." She picks up one of my bags and shoots me a smile. She knew I hated to ask for help, so I quickly mouth her a "thank you" before she walks out the door.

"Rach, what's with the face?" Quinn finally asks, lifting one eyebrow.

"Santana just admitted she's loving this road trip."

Quinn turns around to look at me, and I can see the smirk on her face. "Really…"

"That is _not_ what I said," I defend.

"Deny all you want Santana," Rachel teases before she picks up my bag again and starts pacing to the door.

"That girl is so annoying," I say to Quinn as I watch Rachel walk out.

And just like that, Quinn and I are alone in the room.

Quinn moves closer to me, ignoring whatever I just said. "So you're actually enjoying this road trip…" she speaks in that husky voice of hers. "Any… particular reason?"

I can't help but smile at her advance. "Well… there is one thing," I play along as I linger in front of her.

"Yeah? What's that…" she asks me with a subtle – but oh so sexy – smile. Of course I know what answer she's looking for, and she's totally right. Last night made this trip a thousand times better yet I can't help but tease her a little.

"Hmm-hmm. Do you… Remember that ice cream we ate yesterday?" I say with my lips hovering over hers.

She cocks an eyebrow at me. "Wait what?"

"It was so… good. Definitely the highlight of Montauk," and that's as far I could keep a straight face before I let out a chuckle.

She frowns at me, obviously she was offended. "Seriously? Forget Rachel, you are much worse. It's not fair to –"

I shut her up as I press my lips up against hers, catching her off guard.

"You were saying?" I ask as I pull away.

She looks up at me with a smile but before she could say anything we were startled by Rachel bursting through the door. Within seconds Quinn managed to distance herself from me.

"Are you guys coming or what?"

We both nod at her, grateful she didn't catch us in the act.

"Well then let's move move move! Don't think I won't leave without you."

"Uh, you wouldn't," I state as Quinn and I follow her outside. Thankfully Quinn picked up my last bag.

"Fine I wouldn't, but I will still kick your ass if you don't hurry up," Rachel answers steadily.

I look over at Quinn and we both let out a chuckle.

We move the final stuff into the RV, and I settle myself in the back with Quinn, because Brittany obviously wanted to sit in the front again. Rachel moves into the driver's seat.

"You guys ready?" Rachel starts.

"Bring it!" Brittany replies excitedly.

Rachel looks at us through the mirror and seems pleased when Quinn and I both smile at her.

"Alright then. Next up, New Hampshire!"

And with that, we take off. It was going to be quite a ride. We figured it'd be a five or six hour drive, excluding the possibility of getting lost. The way to Montauk has gone pretty smooth, yet I can't help but feel like we got lucky that time. But I guess we'll see how it goes.

"We're gonna have to take the ferry to New London," Rachel reminded us.

"Cool," I hear Brittany say and I see she's checking out the map. "Hey look at this!"

Quinn leans over and squints her eyes to see what Brittany's looking at.

"Lake chau…bunagun…gamaug…?"

"Try saying that real quick," Brittany says with a chuckle.

Quinn stared at it for a little while longer, as if she was trying to memorize it. "Lake chaubunagungamaug."

"I'm totally gonna name my hamster that," I vaguely hear Brittany mumble.

"I'm impressed," I tell Quinn. Oddly enough it sounded kind of sexy when she said it. God, what is wrong with me?

She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

"So you two have been awfully nice to each other," Rachel suddenly speaks.

I look up and I spot her watching us through the mirror.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean," I ask as Quinn and I exchange a glance.

She simply shrugs. "Lately you just seem to get along pretty well, is all."

"Are you jealous?" I ask as I playfully wiggle my eyebrows in attempt to shift away the attention. Whatever she thinks she knows, I can't confirm it. For Quinn's sake.

"_So_ very jealous…" she replies sarcastically, but when I look over I see a smile gradually appearing on her face and I know it's all in good fun.

She turns up the radio and suddenly we hear an awfully familiar song, causing us all to look up. It was one of those songs you just _have _to sing along with, whether you like it or not. Yet, nobody did. We all looked around, trying to gauge each other's reactions.

"Do we… Do we not…" Quinn asks as she looks at all of us with a small grin.

As if we had a choice. Once the chorus began we all started yelling out the words.

_"So get out, get out, get out of my head! And fall into my arms instead! I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing,"_

I laugh as I point at Rachel via the mirror "_And you've got that one thing!"_

As soon as the song ends we all burst out in laughter.

"Dear god, they should've named us One Directions," I say as I suddenly realize how easily we let ourselves go.

"You know what, who cares?" Quinn replied.

"It's just the four of us," Rachel added.

We all nod in agreement. By now I know for a fact that when the next One Direction song pops up, none of us is going to hold back.

For a while we just sing along to the radio as we silently say our goodbyes to Montauk.

I can't help but feel like time has gone by so fast. "I can't believe it's been a week already."

"I know," Brittany agrees. "But it was fun, and I can't wait for New Hampshire."

"And don't forget, we still have more places to go! Santana, you can get rid of the crutches in like a week right?" Rachel asks me.

"Yeah, at least, I hope so."

Brittany turns to face me. "Does your knee feel any better now?"

"It still hurts, but I guess I can move around with it a little more." I think back at last night when I managed to hop over to Quinn in the sand, and I realize I couldn't have done that two weeks ago. Then again, it kinda was one of those spur-of-the-moment things.

"Well, either way, we'll make the most out of it," Rachel assures me. "My uncle's cabin is amazing, you guys are gonna love it!"

"Isn't that how horror movies always start? In a cabin somewhere in the woods?"

"Quinn, would you get over the movies already," I tease.

She shrugs. "I'm just saying. For all we know, there could be a killer on the loose."

"Like it would matter," I say with a laugh. "Rachel's packed stuff for every occasion, I'm sure she even has like nunchucks in there."

Rachel cocks an eyebrow. "Nunchucks? Santana please, like I even own those."

"They'd be useless anyway," Quinn interferes. "Rach don't you have something bigger?"

"Oh my god, we are _not_ going to get killed so stop it."

"Fine," Quinn replies as I catch her rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't your uncle mind we use his cabin?" Brittany asks Rachel.

She shakes her head. "No, he barely ever goes there anymore so when I called to ask he was actually glad someone was gonna make use of it. It's a shame really, the place is just beautiful. I used to visit it a lot when I was little, there's just something about becoming one with nature."

I can't help but laugh. "Becoming one with nature? What are you, a tree?"

"Besides, we're gonna be in a cabin," Quinn points out. "If you really wanna be one with nature you should sleep in a tent or something."

I quickly turn around to scowl at Quinn for possibly putting ideas in Rachel's head, but of course it was too late…

"Quinn, that's a great idea! I mean, we could stay in a tent for a day or two, and then get back to the cabin."

"Thanks a lot Q," I scoff.

"Santana it can't be that bad," Quinn tries to convince me.

I frown at her. "Do I look like the kind of person that goes out camping in the woods?"

"Do _I_?" Quinn retorts.

"Come on San, it would be fun," Brittany says as she turns around to give me a smile.

I roll my eyes before letting out a sigh. What am I supposed to say? Guess there's no way out…

"So it's settled," Rachel announces.

I would've argued if I could think of any good reasons, and there was no one to back me up on this so… camping it is.

"I guess it is."

I'm pretty sure we've talked about our new camping plans for like an hour, but I slowly zoned out. I look outside and all I could see were miles of freeway, and the occasional gas station. You'd think a road trip would be more exciting than that, but I guess that doesn't go for this part of the country.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I suddenly hear Brittany say.

"Can't you hold it in for just a little bit longer?" Rachel asks. "We're almost at the ferry."

"Sorry… I had like a gallon of orange juice before we left."

"Fine," Rachel admits reluctantly.

As we pull over at the nearest gas station Brittany sprints out the RV and Rachel follows her out. Quinn reaches out her hand to me. "Coming?"

I shake my head at her. "I don't have to go to the bathroom, I can –" I stop as soon as I realize what she's hinting at. "Oh."

She lets out a chuckle. God, since when am I this clueless?

We wait until Brittany and Rachel walk out before entering the bathroom.

"We're gonna go too, we'll be right back," Quinn speaks for the both of us.

She opens the door for me as I make my way in. Fortunately there was no one else inside.

Without a warning, she pulls me in for a hungry kiss.

"Shit Q, who knew you were such an animal…" I manage between breaths.

"Guess you bring that out in me," she whispers huskily before pressing her lips against mine again.

I'm not complaining…

We fool around for another couple of minutes. Next thing I know I can feel her hands reaching under my shirt, but I quickly stop her.

"Quinn, do you really wanna do this in some gruesome bathroom at a gas station?" I say as I can't help but laugh a little at her neediness. I mentally give myself a pat on the back for the accomplishment.

She lets out a sigh. "You're right… This place _is _kind of disgusting."

Just like you'd expect a bathroom at a gas station to be.

"Besides… Rachel and Britt are waiting," I point out as I start to make my way back over to the door.

"They're probably still talking about the camping plans."

"Yeah thanks for that by the way," I reply with a hint of sarcasm.

Just as I was about to open the door she stopped me.

"Sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you later…"

I slowly see her lips curving into a smile. I catch her drift and all I can think is,

Screw Montauk.

_New Hampshire here we come._

* * *

**Note: **So next chapter they'll still be on the road, only it'll be from Quinn's POV. Although, I'm thinking about doing a Brittany/Rachel POV soon, since it might actually be kind of entertaining. Obviously the sexual tension between Quinn and Santana isn't as hidden as they'd like to think. Ha, understatement. Anyway, that'll be all, and let me know what you think!

Good day to you!

PS: Oops, I see I've used double the double quotation marks in this chapter. Guess I got used to doing that lately… Well I suppose it does actually look better. But you don't even care. I'll shut up now.


End file.
